Terra: Underwater Problems
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: *SEQUEL TO TERRA: THE STONE OF LIFE* Terra was gone for a year with her mother, Hecate. Everything has changed at camp and there's a big battle underwater, and someone's gone missing. Everyone has go underwater and save whoever was lost, or taken. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what all of you have been waiting for!! The sequel to Terra: The Stone of Life!!!!!!!! I want to thank everyone who read the first one and is reading this one. If I must say, I'm so excited!!! :] Enjoy!! (It's still in Terra's POV! Whoever didn't read the first is going to have difficulty understanding this!!**

**Disclaimer: No one cares! Bring on the story!!**

**Chapter 1**

I looked at my red hair angrily. My hair was bright red and up to my waist. _Red is not the color for me! _I groaned. It had been a year since I stayed with my mom, Hecate. It was an honor, but this is hard work! I just turned my hair _red _for pronouncing a spell wrong! And this is not the first time that's happened! I turned my skin blue trying to turn into a Chameleon, I made my tongue like a frog's tongue because I tried turning a cat _into _a frog, and I turned my hair red! I am not good with turning stuff into other...stuff! I looked at Zack, or Arrow boy as I like to call him. He was laughing hysterically!

"It's not funny, Arrow boy!" I yelled.

"Yes"-_gasp- _"It"-_gasp-_ "Is"-_gasp-_ "Mirl" He said while laughing. He calls me _Mirl _because I call him Arrow boy, it's a combination of _Magic _and _Girl. _I hated it.

His hair had grown longer from the past year, it was now from brown buzz-cut to _hair-that-sticks-out-everywhere-in-the-right-places. _If he weren't so darn cute I would've turn him into a fish. He became my protector a year ago, and he still is. I was still angry at him though, he _tricked _me into saying the wrong spell.

I pushed him onto the wall with my magic. I could do lots of stuff without tiring out so easily. My mom is a good teacher. Ever since that accident where I controlled the earth a year ago, I haven't been able to do it ever again. Even when I tried for a week, it still didn't work. I gave up and never tried again. Arrow boy was still on the ground, except for wincing from the hard hit he was laughing on the floor. We had become close, but not that close.

"Stop laughing!" I cried. "This is a disaster! I can't see my sister like this!" I yelled. A year ago I found out I had a twin. When I came to my mom she told me I really did have one. I was going to see her tomorrow because my mom wants her to go to Camp Half-Blood. I have to go, too. My mom didn't tell me why, though. I figured it was important so I didn't argue. Of course, who would want to argue with a god? And a god like Hecate?

Zack took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay, I'll stop. You can still see her like that, she doesn't know who you look, much less exist" he said, and chuckled a bit.

I rolled my eyes. "This is all _your _fault! Now get out! I need to pack!" I yelled.

I pushed him out and slammed my bedroom door shut. Even though my mom lived in the mountains, it was still pretty warm. My room had a queen sized bed in one corner, a closet in another, and a wall dedicated to spell books. It looked a lot like my cabin in Camp Half-blood. I took out the clothes I want to take and stuffed it into my suitcase. I didn't talk to any of my friend I made there, not since I left them. I still miss them, especially Oliver. But, he broke up with me because I left. I sighed and sat on my bed. I was going to miss it here, too. My friends, Luna, Tyler, Oliver, Leslie, Jonathan, didn't know Zack and I were going to camp this summer.

A strand of my new red hair got in my face. I swatted it angrily "Stupid Zack" I muttered.

"I heard that!" I yelled. A look of confusion entered my face. "Why are you outside my door?!" yelled.

"I'm waiting for you to finish! Hurry up! We leave in five minutes!" He yelled back.

I sighed and took off my cloak. I put on a black shirt, and dark purple shorts and slipped on purple flip-flops. I put my stupid red hair into a high pony-tail. When I put it like that, it doesn't seem as long. I had gotten a little pale for being in the dark, but I still looked the same. My hazel eyes had gotten lighter somehow, and I got a three inches taller. I was thirteen now, and fourteen in three months. I was going to my sister's school on the last day because my mom charmed everyone into thinking I was there all year. I don't know how everyone is going to react to me. I had to somehow convince my long-lost twin, that she _is_ my twin, a half-blood, and has to go to Camp Half-blood.

Zack knocked my door loudly. "Hurry!" he yelled.

"Com-ing!" I yelled.

I closed my eyes and set my hands on my suitcase. I concentrated and felt it slowly disappear. _There. _Now it was at Camp half-blood. I stepped out to see Zack looking at his watch. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Whoever thought. Black-haired Terra would turn into red-haired Mirl" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go" I said and walked through the dark hallway. My mom was bent over a book, reading. She had long black hair that looked like spiraling smoke, she was pale, and was wearing a long dark cloak. I grabbed my sweater with crossbones on it and put it on.

I put my hands in my pocket and cleared my throat. My mom looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were really dark. "Hello, Terra" She said and Zack and I bowed.

"Mother" I greeted.

She smiled at Zack. "Who will be going first?" she asked.

I looked down. Zack looked around uncomfortably and sighed. "Fine, I'll go. Good-bye Hecate" he said politely. Mom touched his head and he closed his eyes. His body shimmered and disappeared. She looked at me.

I hugged her. I felt myself tearing up, but I didn't care. "Bye, mom" I said.

She smiled, "I'll see you again. Remember to the school, get her, then to camp. Angel will be waiting for you. You'll know where to find her" She explained. Angel was my Pegasus. She's pure white, and very nice.

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Okay, mother" I said.

"Farewell, daughter. And...you might feel a bit sick when you get back" she said.

I laughed and nodded. I closed my eyes. Being transported felt like a vacuum was slowly sucking you into it's deathly sac. Well, not deathly. It felt weird, though. And kind of...itchy? I didn't dare open my eyes, I was afraid that I ended up in a monster's mouth or something. But then I heard Zack's voice. And that calmed me down. A bit.

"Mirl? You're here already, you can open your eyes." He said.

I opened it and blinked. It took some time to get use to the bright light. Wow. London was absolutely beautiful. The buildings were huge, the sky was completely blue, and I think I see the London Bridge. It was relatively warm. I felt someone push me. Zack.

"Why'd you do that?!" I yelled.

He smiled. "You were spaced out. Let's go to the boarding school." he said. We started walking.

I rolled my eyes, then smirked. "It's an _all girls _boarding school. You're not a girl." I stated.

He stopped walking then thought for a moment. "Where I wait then?" He asked.

I walked ahead. "You could always dress up like a girl, or I can turn you into one" I said.

He stared at me. "Do you not see what you did with your hair?" He said. He walked up to me and ruffled my ugly, bright red hair, "You look better like that anyway" he added and walked ahead.

I glared at him and followed him. Then I wondered, _was that a joke? _My mom said my hair would go back to normal in three days, she couldn't fix it because "I had to learn". I chuckled, earning a weird look from Zack. My legs started to grow tired.

"How long have we been walking?" I whined.

He rolled his eyes. "Five minutes" he said.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long walk. I had gotten really lazy in the past year. "Can you carry me?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed, I glared at him. I know I would've levitated, but that would look strange to other people. I put my hands in my pockets and took a deep breath. _Juliet. _That was my sister's name. I think of Shakespeare whenever I hear that name. I don't know how she looks, how do I know that Juliet is the right one? We're fraternal, but my mom says we still look alike. I don't know how we could be alike and yet look the same, but I went with it anyway. I felt Zack nudge me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He was staring ahead. I looked at what he was looking at. A building. It was long, huge, and in red brick. It was in a rectangular shape, and no one was around ti but us. There was steps leading to the door. That's it. The boarding school my sister goes to. And the one I'm going to, to find her. The Elite Boarding School for Young Women.

"That's it" Zack said.

I nodded. Zack smirked. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You have to wear uniform" he said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut-up, see you later Arrow boy" I said.

He smiled. "Later, Mirl" he said and I walked up to the front door.

The inside was just as stunning as the outside. The floor was marble white, the walls were a light blue. There were, plaques, trophies, and certificates on the wall. Some girls were walking in the hallway and giving me weird looks. I guess it's because I don't have the uniform on. I took out a paper from my pocket. It was my schedule and my room, I had all my classes with my sister and My room was the same as hers. I walked up the stairs, my flip-flops were the only sound there. I finally got to the room floor. I walked up to room 12 and opened it. No one was there. It was a long room, fit for six people. The walls were white, and there was a green plush carpet on the floor. The beds were twin sized with white covers.

"A lot of white, here" I muttered. I closed the door behind me. Five bed were made messily, so I assumed the farthest one was mine because it was done perfectly. The uniform was on it. It was a white button up school shirt, a red plaid school skirt, a red vest, and high-knee socks. "This is humiliating" I said to myself.

I switched my current clothes for my school clothes. _This is awful! _I didn't have shoes, but as soon as I thought of that, a small bag appeared on my bed. A note was on top of it. _I thought you might need this-H. _The note was from my mom.

I opened the bag. My black sneakers were in there. And, my completely black sword. And...the completely white dagger I used to destroy the Stone of Life. That brought back a handful of memories. Niagara Falls, the tunnel through it. Nate. The broken down bus. Irial. Zora. Luna. Tyler. Oliver. Carlos. And when Oliver broke up with me. I still the scar on my leg from when we fought in capture the flag, back when we were at Camp Half-blood. I felt tears come down my face. I wiped them away quickly.

"You shouldn't be here" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. I turned. "It's lunch time, you can't be here" The person repeated.

The was person was a girl, she had an accent in her voice, probably from being in London for a long time. She had pale blond hair, up to her waist like me, and it was in a braid. Her eyes were very dark, almost black. And she was very pale. Her face looked exactly like me, except for the hair and eyes and the _very _pale skin. My mom was right, we were fraternal, but we still looked alike. That's her. My twin, my sister.

"Juliet?" I whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! The first chapter is finally here! THE SOON-TO-BE FAMOUS SEQUEL!! Sorry for the cliffy in the end, but at least you met her long lost twin! People who haven't read the first one are going to be very lost, as I said in the beginning. So I suggest you read the first one, first. Please review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wrote this _right _after I finished the first chapter; and again, people who didn't understand this story have to read the first one. I hope you guys like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O :[**

**Chapter 2**

When Juliet saw me her eyes widened, then narrowed. "You look...familiar" she said. Then, her eyes widened again. "I've never seen you here before" she said.

I stared at her. _I thought my mom charmed the school and everyone in it. I guess that doesn't work on "Magical" folk. _Luckily, I'm a quick thinker. "What are you talking about? I've been here all year" I said, trying to sound confuse.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. Another girl appeared at the door, she looked at Juliet, then at me. "I never noticed how much you two look alike. Well, come on! Ms. Abrams is going to have our _head _if we don't get to the cafeteria!" She cried.

I nodded at the girl, I didn't know her name. Juliet's gaze wondered on my bed. Where my sword and dagger was. Her eyes got wider. "Gabby? I'll be there in a second." she said.

'Gabby' huffed and walked back out to the hallway. I heard her footsteps fade. Juliet walked to my bed and looked at the sword and dagger. She looked at me. "Why do you have a sword here?! Are you some type of assassin?! And why are you here if you don't go to school here?!" She yelled.

I blinked and stared into her eyes. I snapped my fingers. "You don't see a sword and dagger, you see a bat and baseball. I've been here all year, you just don't remember." I said, in a monotone voice.

My mom taught me that trick, to manipulate the mist. This is the second time I've done it successfully. The first time, I convinced Zack that her a parrot. He snapped out of it a few days later. Juliet blinked and nodded. "That's a bat and baseball. I don't remember you much" she said, her voice sound a bit bored.

I quickly put away the sword and dagger. I ran outside and left her in the room. I ran down a couple of flights and ended up in front of the door. That's when I realized, I don't know where the lunchroom is. I looked around frantically, and then I saw Juliet running towards me. She reached me and was out of breath. "You-better-explain-everything!" She said.

"Why aren't you ladies in the cafeteria?!" A high voice yelled. I winced, Juliet stood straight. I guess that was Ms. Abrams.

"The restroom was full, ma'am." Juliet said, she sounded so certain, even I almost believed her.

Ms. Abrams eyed us. "Well hurry up then! I won't have little kids running around as if this is a playground!" She yelled. Then, she turned and walked into a room with her head held high. "Nice woman" I muttered.

"You look exactly like me, except for the hair and eyes. Why is that? And why did you have a sword and dagger? I thought it was a bat, but then it turned into a sword! And why-" She was cut off by Zack running through the front door with a petrified look on his face.

"Terra! Quick! A minotaur outside!" He said.

My eyes widened, _a minotaur?! _I ran outside after him. I gasped. This minotaur was...huge! It was like eight feet tall! It had huge horns, giant muscles, and was in full armor! How are we suppose to beat that?! Then, I noticed Juliet had ran after us, too. I glanced at Zack, he had his arrow out, and I didn't have my sword! I cursed under my breath. "Arrow boy, keep it distracted! I have to get my sword!" I yelled.

I gave the minotaur a push with my magic and it fell back a few yards. I dashed back into the school and ran up to room 12. I quickly grabbed my sword and stuck the dagger onto a strap on my leg. I ran back outside just enough to see Juliet being rammed on my it's horns. Zack shot an arrow at a bare spot armor and it roar angrily. It charged at Zack. I ran and pushed Zack out of the way. The minotaur kept running and rammed into a light-pole. I stood up and helped Zack up.

"Aren't _you_ suppose to be _my_ protector?" I said and he grinned.

We got into battle stance as the minotaur turned to us. It huffed and glared at us. We charged. Zack aimed for his face and hands, while I did the hard stuff and tried killing it with my sword. It charged at me, I jumped and sliced off both of it's horns. The noise it made afterward made me cringe. I dropped my sword and put both hands against my ears, trying to drown out the sound. I don't know what it was doing, I've never read this in the books or anything. I felt myself crying. It was an awful noise. I shut my eyes tightly. _I didn't know minotaur do that. No one ever told me. _I opened my eyes a bit, Zack wasn't affected, I saw Juliet standing up, she wasn't affected either. _Why is it only me? _I let out a sob. _What's happening? That is not coming from the minotaur. _

I looked at Zack, he was looking at me with concerned eyes. I shut my eyes again. The noise was still there. I let out another sob. Tears streamed down my face. I opened my eyes again to see Zack being pushed onto a tree. Suddenly, the noise stopped. I got up slowly and a little shaky. I picked up my sword. The minotaur charged towards me. I shut my eyes tightly, I felt really warm. I opened my eyes and glared at the minotaur. It went flying into the air. I clenched my fist and it exploded from the inside out. It was a nasty sight, I know. The monster exploded and yellow nasty dust fell on all of us. I dropped it the ground, on sitting position. Tears were still pouring down.

I took a deep, shaky breath. I wiped the tears from my eyes and saw Zack running to me. I looked down when he reached me. He moved my face at look at him. "What happened?" He asked, his tone a little worried.

I looked away. "I don't know" I said. I stoop up, I felt a little dazed. The _exploding-from-inside-out _thing took up a lot of energy. Even for a trained enchantress. I looked at where I saw Juliet, her eyes were widened. I started walking to her, but then a pain entered my head. I think I screamed out, I wasn't sure. It was like someone was punching the sides of my head with a hammer. I heard myself scream again. I dropped to the ground and passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Why am I shaking? _I opened my eyes. Juliet was shaking me. Zack was pacing. I sat up, and looked around. Juliet's eyes were red, Zack stopped pacing and looked at me. I blinked. "What happened?" I asked, my voice sound hoarse.

"Zack explained everything to me! Now, I know why I can make things move with my hands, make things fly when I get angry, and turn caterpillars into butterflies with a snap of my fingers!" Juliet yelled, and it seemed kind of annoying because of her accent.

Zack gave her a look and she shut-up, he looked back at me. "You went crazy in the middle of a fight, and you made the monster blow up, then you screamed awfully and passed out" He stated.

I stared at him. I looked around. "Um, where are we?" I said, trying to change the subject. Zack frowned and Juliet beamed. "We're at an old garage the school never uses" she said.

I nodded and looked at Zack. "Did you tell her I'm..." My voice trailed off.

He shook his head. Juliet looked between us weirdly. I looked at my hands, "Juliet, you're my sister. Well, twin is a better word for it" I said.

"Didn't expect that..." She said. My head shot up, I suddenly realized something. "You can turn caterpillars into butterflies?" I asked.

Zack rolled his eyes, Juliet nodded. "Mirl, don't change the subject, what happened earlier?" Zack asked.

I stood up from whatever I was on and shrugged. "I don't know...look why won't we head off to camp? We need to get there as soon as possible" I said.

"Camp?" Juliet asked.

I sighed. "Well, my _twin_, Camp Half-blood. A camp where half-bloods like Arrow boy, you, and me go to so we can train. It's a beautiful place where all children of gods go. Are you in or out?" I said.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess I'm in...so are you really my twin? Why is your hair red?" She asked.

Zack started laughing, which was better than him worrying, I glared at him. "Arrow boy tricked me into turning it red. It's actually black" I said.

Then, she hugged me. I was a little taken back, I don't usually get hugs. I patted her back uncomfortably. "You're my sister!" She said excitedly. "I have a twin! And I'm a half-blood!" she exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes, so can we go on to camp? It's in Long Island, but we're getting a quick ride." I said. I looked for the door and opened it. The sun was really bright, I stepped out. Zack and Juliet followed me. I walked around, searching for any sign of Angel. I walked to the back of the school and there she was. I still admired how beautiful the Pegasus looks after a year of knowing her. I ran to her and rubbed her mane. Juliet stared at it wide-eyed. Zack picked up Juliet and put her on the Pegasus. It amazes me about how strong he's gotten. Then, he hopped on and pulled me up behind him.

"You know where to go Angel." I said. "Hold on tight, Juliet!" I yelled. She nodded and Angel shot through the sky. I was still a little afraid of flying on a Pegasus, seeing that I almost fell of one on my first ride. Which was with Oliver. I held onto Zack and looked down at the Elite Boarding School for Young Women, it was growing smaller and smaller by the second. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Zack shoulder. The ride to camp is going to be a long one. I found myself thinking about what happened when we fought the minotaur. Something was happening, and I don't know what.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, just to tell you...ZACK AND TERRA ARE NOT TOGETHER! He's her protector, he's suppose to care for her and stuff. But, you never know what happens in the future...anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eeeek!!! I'm so happy!!! For two reasons!! The Yankees won(Sorry for any Chicago White sox fans or other fans) and because I got readers!! -Sighs happily- Here's another chapter :]**

**Chapter 3**

We stopped for a rest in Virginia, at a park. It was dark out and Juliet fell asleep. I was leaning against a tree and Zack was sitting on a tree stump a few feet away from us. I closed my eyes. I could hardly see anything when my eyes were opened, so why bother? I heard Zack sigh loudly. "What?" I asked.

"You want to talk about your breakdown, now?" He asked.

_Only he gets down to the point. _I took a shaky breath. "I don't know, okay? I heard this loud scream or something. It went to my head, and it was causing a lot of pain. When I exploded the minotaur, I used up a lot of energy, maybe that's why I fainted" I explained and closed my eyes.

He was quiet, and was I happy when he spoke again because I don't like silence. "Then why did you scream?" He asked quietly.

I looked at Juliet. I could tell she was awake, she was faking so she could hear what we were talking about. "I felt a pain in my head. Like someone was banging something on it."

He was quiet. I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. "Someone has your voo-doo doll" he teased.

I chuckled and made him fall backwards. He groaned and sat up, and he glared at me. "Ha ha ha" he muttered.

My eyelids grew heavy and I drifted off to sleep. _I really hope that doesn't happen again._

____________________________________________________________________________________

I fell over. That's how I woke up. Angel galloped over to me and pushed me with her wing. I blinked. I was the only one awake. I rubbed Angels fur...or hair...and pushed sleeping Zack off the tree. He fell and looked at me angrily. I waved him awake and tapped Juliet. She woke with a start and looked around as if the minotaur was back.

"Aren't you an early bird" Zack muttered.

I laughed. "Aren't you _Apollo's _son?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes and looked in my bag for food. I would of pushed him off because he's invading my bag, but he's just Zack. He'll do some horrible thing if I won't let him eat. I brushed my hair with my hand and felt something graze my leg. I forgot my dagger was strapped there. Then, I realized me and Juliet still had the uniforms on. I groaned inwardly and put my bright, red hair into a high ponytail. I took the silver case with my sword in it and strapped it around my waist. I looked like a warrior/school girl. Juliet had straightened herself, too. Her pale blond hair was twisted and clipped onto her head, and her pale skin seemed to get a tan from the sun.

"Okay, next stop: Camp Half-blood!" I shouted and climbed on top on angel. Juliet and Zack followed me. Angel shot into the air without a running start. _I guess she was energized. _I laughed at my small joke and closed my eyes as the wind whistled past my ears. I held on tight as Angel flew upwards, fast.

We got to New York in under thirty minutes. I got a small glance at my dads house. I haven't talked to him since I moved with my mother. Them, I remembered the hunters. After I moved in with my mom, I declined their invitation to join the hunt. They seemed sad, but were okay with. I was kind of relieved because Artemis didn't turn me into a deer. Supposedly, she's really into that.

I've been so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't noticed the Angel had landed down the hill of half-blood hill. No one had seen us, and I was still really nervous. Then I remembered that it was too early for anyone to be awake. Even for the Apollo cabin, as Zack says.

I hopped off Angel and gave Juliet a knowing look. She was looking around, her eyes wide. I looked at Zack, who seemed nervous, too. "What's wrong, Arrow boy? Getting scared?" I teased. He's never been to camp before.

He chuckled. "Of course not, Mirl. Let's go" he said and started up the hill. Juliet followed him. I took a deep breath and took a hold of Angels reigns. She neighed and walked along-side with me. Juliet and Zack were already at the hill, going down to camp. I felt a little queasy in the stomach, like throwing up. I got to the top of the hill.

A few Apollo campers were up, of course. One of them saw me and pointed. I put my finger to my lips and they nodded. They ran silently and gave me hugs anyway, "Don't tell anyone I'm here. Okay?" I whispered. They nodded eagerly and ran down the hill. They didn't notice Zack.

I walked down the hill, my fist were clenched around Angel's reigns more tightly. I froze when I noticed Chiron coming out of the big house, he blinked and looked at me, then at Juliet and Zack. He smiled. I walked down to him and gave him a hug.

"What a surprise! I didn't think you were coming so soon!" He exclaimed.

I beamed. "That would ruin all the fun. Oh, and Chiron, I'd like to introduce you to my twin. Juliet." I said.

I stepped aside and Juliet was looking down shyly. "I must say, you do look alike." He did a double take on my. "Why is your hair-"

I shook my head. "I mispronounced a spell because of my _protector _here." I said, glaring at Zack.

He smirked and bowed respectfully at Chiron. "Hello, Chiron. I am Zachary Brown. Nice to meet you, I am Apollo's son." he said.

Chiron nodded. Since Zack had never been to camp before, he never told me who trained him. "Very nice, I suggest you getting comfortable in the Apollo Cabin. And, Juliet, you will be in the same cabin as Terra." he explained.

We all nodded. We said goodbye and started walking, side-by side, around camp. I was on the right, holding Angels reigns. She was very attached to me. I was telling them about camp, and we were all smiling. Happy to be at camp. It was Juliet's and Zack's first time so of coursed they were amazed by everything. I was just showing them the cabins, and a knot appeared in my stomach. I felt sick again.

A boy was holding a girls hand. The boy had black longish hair and dark eyes, he had olive-skin. The girl had short brown hair, that had grown a few inches, and had blue eyes with the features of a pixie. They were laughing and smiling and walking. In other words, it was Oliver and Zora. Oliver, my ex-boyfriend and Zora, our ex-enemy. They stopped when they saw me and narrowed their eyes. I guess they weren't use to seeing me with very long red hair. I felt as if my heart was dipped in Tartarus.

"Terra?" Oliver mouthed. I nodded. We were a couple yards away. Juliet looked at me. "Who's that?" She asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, right now...this is pretty awkward" I whispered back.

The queasy feeling had come back. Zora smiled and ran to us, pulling Oliver with her. She hugged me, I was stiff in her arms. "Terra! I-I can't believe you're here! We haven't heard from you in a year! Oh, my gods! This is incredible! Oliver! It's Terra!" She squealed happily. She obviously didn't know Oliver and I used to be together. So seeing him with another girl was making me sick.

I gave them my best fake smile and hugged Oliver. I pulled away. Oliver looked nervous. "We have so much catching up to do! And sorry for kidnapping you last year, it was a...tough moment for me and Irial" she said.

I blinked and remembered that Juliet and Zack were beside me. "Oh! Um, you remember Zack. And this is my twin! Juliet!" I said happily.

Zora looked from her to me. And smiled. "You have a twin?! So much surprises! Next thing you'll be telling me that you and Zack are...together!" She said. Oliver looked at me expectantly. Zack and I laughed nervously.

"We're not..together" I said and we stuttered other useless words. Zora shook Juliet's hand. "Hi, I hope you like this camp!" She said.

Juliet smiled politely. "Thank you, nice to meet you." She said. They looked kind of shocked at her accent, but the emotion quickly disappeared. "This is Angel, my Pegasus. My trusty steed" I said. As if to acknowledge what I said, she neighed happily.

"I'll tell you what I've been up to later, and see you around!" I said happily. They nodded and quickly walked away. "Oh, and Irial is in Dionysus's cabin!" Zora yelled.

I took a deep breath. "That was very awkward" I muttered. Zack nodded and we walked on.

I couldn't get the image of Oliver and Zora out of my head. I showed Juliet to the cabin and she happily went into it. Zack was invited in the Apollo cabin with all his siblings. Then, I was alone. I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and Knocked. No one opened, so I made the door opened.

"Nice to see you don't care I'm back! Me, Terra!" I yelled. I saw Leslie, one of my best friends, pop her head up from under her covers. She screamed and tackled me. I yelped and she hugged me, very tight. "Can't breathe!" I said and she let go.

"Ah! I can't believe you here! Ah! You're a red-head! Since when?! Tell me everything!" She yelled.

I started at her. "Um, something when wrong with a spell and it turned my hair red" I said.

She screamed and hugged me. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cabin for half-_half-_bloods. She opened the door. There were six bed instead of two, big difference form last year. I saw Luna's head and smiled. I ran to her bed and jumped on it. She screamed and fell off the bed. I laughed. Everyone there woke up. Luna's eyes widened when she saw me.

"Terra?! Where in the Hades were you! Gods! Why is your hair red?! Why are you here?! Why um...Oh, my gods! You're here!" My best friend screamed and crashed me into a hug.

I laughed as all the other half-half_-_bloods looked at us. Leslie had joined in and we had a group hug. Suddenly I heard a loud voice.

"I heard Terra was back!" Tyler yelled. I smiled at him and he hugged me, too. All four of us were in a group hug. I felt so so happy, they weren't mad as I thought they would be. Somehow, I ended up on the floor. And they were piled up on me.

"Okay, I think I've had enough hugs for today!" I yelled. They got off me and Tyler put his arm around my shoulders. Luna looked at the other five in the cabin."This is Terra, you know.._the other famous one. _The one that got the Stone of Life" Luna explained.

Their eyes widened. "Okay, I'm going to get out of here before I'm mobbed. _Again_" I said and scurried out of the cabin. Luna, Leslie, and Tyler followed me. Tyler put his arm around me and Leslie linked her arm around mine while Luna walked ahead facing towards all of us. "Well what happened?!" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have a twin...she came with me...and Zack did, too" I said.

"A twin?!" They all yelled. I laughed, it felt like a TV moment. "She's from London. So, she has an accent. And she has blond hair, dark eyes. She's shy around new people. So don't make a fuss out of it!" I said.

"So, what's with the red hair?" Tyler asked.

"Zack. He told me to say the wrong spell for turning my wall orange. And now I have bright red hair." I grumbled.

"I gotta meet this Zack. I want to pull pranks!" Leslie yelled.

Then, I saw the Dionysus cabin. Maybe Irial was in there. "Hey, guys? I'm going to see Irial. I'll meet you later" I said. They nodded and headed off.

I knocked. No one answered. I opened the door with my magic and stepped inside the dark room. There was one bed. Dionysus obviously doesn't like having too much children. Irial was asleep, there was only one bed in the room. I walked over to him. I poked him. He shifted.

"Irial, wake up" I said.

He turned on his side. "Irial!" I yelled. His eyes shot opened and grape vines started wrapping around legs. It stopped at my waist. He saw me and pulled out a sword. "Who are you?!" He asked.

I laughed. "Me, Terra? Remember? Gods, I didn't think you'd forget that easily" I said.

He stared at me. "Why is your hair-"

"Zack. And I'm not good with transfiguring stuff..." I said.

He smiled. "Nice to see you again" He said.

I looked around. It was dark. "You can't really see me...the light's off" I said.

I heard him shuffle and the light turned on. His long hair was in a ponytail and some of it was out of place. His purple eyes were brighter then before. He had boxer shorts and, no shirt...I blushed and looked away. He looked at me curiously and noticed what position he was in. He blushed too and put on a t-shirt. He scratched his head. I sighed. "You wrapped your vines around me. I'm stuck" I stated.

"Oh, sorry. It's a habit" He said and the vines sank to the floor. I nodded and shook my legs a bit. The dagger grazed my leg again. I winced and took it out of it's strap. The white blade was gleaming in the light. "You're not going to kill me with that, are you?" He asked nervously.

I laughed. "Of course, not" I said and walked out. "I just wanted to say hi" I told him and ran to catch up with Luna and the others.

I told them everything that happened since I was at my moms. I could move things without tiring so fast, and that includes moving myself and others. I could explode people from the inside out. I know a bunch of new spells. And a whole bunch of other stuff. Then, we ran into Oliver. And his...girlfriend...

"Oh, hey" I said cheerfully. Feeling the exact opposite than I looked like I feeling. Zora smiled at me, Oliver nodded. Zack came from the Apollo cabin. He looked like the boys who nudge each other when girls pass by. He was pretty happy. He walked over to us.

"Hi." he said and smiled.

"Uh, Terra? I need to talk to you" Irial called out. Oliver looked past me in a angry manner. I backed away slowly and ran to Irial. Wanting to get away from the awkward silence. Right when I reached Irial, a loud _boom _came from my cabin. Which Juliet was in.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that chapter? I didn't get to introduce two other characters yet, but oh well. I hope you like this chapter!! And Tyler and Luna are still together! Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing; so here's a another chapter!!**

**Chapter 4**

When I heard the crash; I heard a frighting scream. I ran to my cabin, Irial was right on my heels. When I opened the cabin door, I gasped. Juliet was on the ground, passed out and there was a creature in the cabin. It looked all gooey. Like if you touch it, your finger will go through it. It was blue and it's eyes were red; it was carrying two swords. I took out my dagger and charged it. I stabbed where it's heart should be, but my dagger went right through it. My eyes widened as it grabbed my arm and flung me outside. I skidded over the ground and bumped into a tree.

I winced and got up. I took out my sword, seeing that my dagger was still in the weird creature. Irial had his sword out, too. We charged at the creature again, but once our swords made contact, it..._melted. _Like, it turned into liquid. I gasped as it moved while in liquid form. It slithered out of the room and I ran to Juliet, Irial was by my side. She was out cold.

I heard screaming from outside. I ran out and stopped when I saw what was happening. About fifty creature, the same that attacked Juliet, was pouring into camp from the woods. Campers whipped out their swords and were fighting. But their swords went right through the creatures.

"Don't just stand there! Fight!" Irial yelled. I nodded and leaped forward to the nearest creature.

It turned to me and attacked with its sword. I dodged and stuck my sword through its _supposed _stomach. It seemed to smile as it knocked my sword away and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and gasped for air. It raised it's sword to kill me, I shut my eyes. I heard a grunt and opened my eyes. Irial blocked the creatures sword with his. I stood up with difficulty and stared at Irial. He was struggling so I picked up my dagger and threw it to the creatures head with perfect aim. The dagger stuck to its head and the creature exploded. And _water _spilled everywhere. Irial stared at me. My dagger fell to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Irial asked.

I blinked. "It's head. Aim for it's head" I said he nodded. "And, Irial? Thanks" I said. He smiled faintly and ran to help the others. I picked up my sword and dagger.

I saw two creatures attacking Zora, as much as I really hate her, I couldn't let her die. So I ran to her help. She had no weapons, only if you count a stick weapon. I gave her my dagger and I held up my sword. We fought the creatures. She was pretty good with a dagger, but the creatures were good trying to protect its head. I finally got a hit to the head and it exploded. The last one was hard. I couldn't find anyway to it's head, so I had to blow it up with mt magic. I closed my eyes as Zora kept it distracted. I heard several yelps and opened my eyes.

All the creature had blown up, and I was there in the middle. Everyone stared at me. Al least they know I'm powerful. But, by blowing up all those monsters, it took a lot of energy. So, I felt dizzy a few seconds later. Zack ran to me and picked my up. He headed to the infirmary as I passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes fluttered open. I took a deep breath. _What happened? Oh, right, I killed all the watery creatures. _I sat up groggily and looked around. I saw a sleeping figure sitting on a chair beside me. Irial. _Was he waiting for me to wake up? _I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and tapped him. He shifted and looked the other way. _Does he always do this? _"Irial!" I yelled.

He woke with a start to blinked at me. He breathed out a sigh of relief and put his face in his hands. "How long was I out?" I asked him, my voice a bit hoarse.

He squinted and looked at his watch. "The whole day. It's eleven pm." he said.

I silently cursed myself and dropped myself onto the infirmary bed. Irial didn't say anything after a while, so I spoke up. "What's up?" I asked. I cursed myself again for being so darn stupid.

He gave me a weird look and shrugged. "Waiting for to...you know...wake up" he said.

I nodded. "What were those creatures?" I asked.

He looked away. "I don't know. Not even Chiron knows. It must have come from the sea because it was made of water." he explained. I sighed and closed my eyes. "You planning to sleep here?" he asked.

I looked at him, he had an eyebrow raised. I sat up and shook my head. "As much as this bed is comfortable, I'd like my own" I laughed and stood up. I didn't feel dizzy anymore so walked out the infirmary. It was really dark out, the sky almost looks black. I sighed, I still had the stupid uniform on.

"You forgot you sword. And dagger" Irial stated.

"Can you get it for me?" I whined.

He laughed. "You have legs, go do it yourself" he said.

I glared and him and went back in to get my stuff. I walked out and glared at him again. "Nice to see your chivalry side" I said sarcastically.

"Nice to see your legs can move" He said.

I laughed and made him fall with my magic. "Oops" I said.

He got up and I laughed as he dusted off his clothes. I walked to my cabin, only to see he was following me. "You can stop being chivalrous, I know my way to my own cabin" I pointed out.

He strode next to me. "What if the creatures come again? You'll die without me here" He said and looked around.

I rolled my eyes. We finally got to my cabin and I opened the door. Juliet was on her bed sleeping, at least she was okay. _I guess I can't meditate now. _I meditate once every week to control my magic and my emotions. I said goodbye to Irial and went into my cabin. I quickly changed into sweats and a sweatshirt and headed outside again. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I jumped when I saw Irial looking at me like I was crazy.

"You changed in five seconds? What are you doing?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm going to the woods" I said simply and walked into the woods.

He ran to catch up with me. "Why?"

"Because I need to meditate and I can't do it while people are around" I said.

"Why?" he repeated.

I stopped at turned to him. "Are you going to keep asking why?!" I said. A nearby rock flew up and crumbled into little pieces. Unfortunately, I still can't control my emotions that well. I sighed. "That's why" I said and continued walking.

He followed me anyway to where I was going. I saw a clearing and sat down in the middle. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. The wind died instantly and I glowed a faint purple light. I took another deep breath and focused on stuff that made me angry. When I do that, I'm not suppose to react. I'm practicing to control my emotions. If I do react, it means I'm still vulnerable.

I thought about everything that annoys and gets me angry. My last thought was Oliver and Zora being _together. _And once I thought about that, a rock near me exploded. I opened my eyes and the wind picked up again. I sighed. I realized Irial was still there. He sat down next to me.

"Not working out?" he said. I nodded gloomily. "What's on your mind?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"There's a reason people can't read minds you know" I said. We laughed a bit and got up. "There's no reason to stay now, I can't concentrate." I said.

We started leaving the woods. "You met Dionysus?" I asked him.

He nodded. "He seemed happy when he met me. But, he's not here anymore. There's something going on with the gods so he had to leave" he said sadly.

"What happened to the gods?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No one knows, not even Chiron does"

"I wonder if it has something to do with those water creatures..." I wondered out loud.

"Maybe, maybe not" Irial said.

We walked in silence all the way to the cabins. We said bye and I headed off to my cabin. I quietly changed into my pajamas, and climbed into my bed and pulled the covers to my head. I couldn't sleep, seeing that I had plenty of hours of sleep earlier. But, I went to sleep anyway.

**(Sleep mode)**

_I was on top of Half-Blood hill, it was dark out and raining hard. I was watching a fight. Between a monster and a half-blood. The monster was a large version of the water creatures that attacked us earlier. It was twenty feet tall and swung it's hand at the half-blood. The half-blood was a girl, she has brown hair and startling white eyes. She was fighting the monster...and losing. I tired moving to help her, but I didn't succeed. She didn't have any weapon, so she dodged all of the monsters hits. _

_The monster raised it's arm and crushed the girl. But the monster burst into water and surrounded her, trying to drown her. She was like that for a good twenty seconds until she did something with her hands and a nearby tree moved and grabbed her from the monsters grasp. The tree let her go and set her down on dry ground. She gasped for air and looked at the monster with terrified eyes. The grass around her grew and went over her like a cocoon. The monster raised its arm to kill her._

I woke up panting and looked around. _Good, I'm in my cabin. _What if the girl was really on half-blood hill. I put on my sweater and turned up my hood, it was raining, and I grabbed my sword. I ran outside and stopped outside Irial's cabin. I don't know why I was going to him, but I knocked anyway. He opened and his eyes widened at me.

"Why are you-" He started.

"There's a girl on half-blood hill being attacked! I had a dream, we have to go!" I yelled over the rain. He nodded and grabbed a sweater and his sword, and we ran outside. We made it to half-blood hill and I was right. The girl was still in the cocoon and the monster was attacking her. I nodded at Irial and we left camp at and attacked the monster.

It turned it's head to us and shot out a spray of water. I grabbed Irial and jumped into the air. I used my magic to go up about ten feet and land on the ground behind the monster. "Go get the girl! She's in the cocoon thing!" I yelled. He nodded and ran to the girl.

The monster turned to me and roared. It's sea-smelling breath made my hood go back. I gagged and attacked the monster again. I levitated up to it's head, feeling a bit like superwoman, and stabbed the monster on the head. It looked like it was in pain, but it didn't explode. It swatted at me angrily and I was pushed to the ground, hard. From the corner of my eyes I saw Irial drag the girl away. I started running towards them, but the monster grabbed my leg and I fell. I heard Irial yell out to me.

It started pulling me towards it. I tired kicking it away, but it didn't do any good. I got angry and at large black blob surrounded the monster and consumed it. I stood up and the monster was now in the blob. I clenched my fist and the blob got smaller and exploded. Black goo flew everywhere, including on me. I was pushed down from the goo.

"Terra! Come on!" Irial yelled. He had goo on him, too. I ran to him and we went to the big house. I knocked on the door hard. Chiron opened it and stared at us.

"We found this girl outside, fighting a huge version of the monster from earlier." I yelled over the rain. He nodded and opened the door wider so we could go inside. We stepped in, the girl was limp in Irial arms. We went to a room with two beds and set her on the empty one.

"You found her outside?" Chiron said.

I ran my hand through my wet, red hair. "I had a dream. I woke up and went outside. I called Irial and he helped me get her. She has freaky tree-controlling and grass growing powers" I said.

"Yeah, what she said...?" Irial said.

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. "Very strange...we'll talk in the morning. You are free to stay with her until she wakes up" Chiron said. We nodded and he left the room. We sat on the couch and waited.

"What happened to you?" Irial asked after five minutes of silence.

I look him curiously. "What do yo mean? When?" I said.

"Your eyes got completely black and you did the big black hole thing" he said.

I shrugged. "I didn't even notice all that. It's never happened before" I said.

He nodded. "Did you see her eyes?" Irial said.

I nodded. "Yeah, pure white. It's creepy" I commented. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm going to take a nap" I said.

"Alright, I'll wake you up when she wakes up" he said. I nodded and drifted off to a deep sleep

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that chapter??? If anyone can guess who the girl _really _is I'LL GIVE YOU A PACK OF VIRTUAL COOKIES!!! Well, ta-ta! Leave a review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing, sorry I haven't updated in a while, here's chapter 5!!**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I heard Luna squealing happily. I opened my eyes. Luna, Oliver, Tyler and Leslie were standing at the door. Luna, Tyler and Leslie were smiling widely. And Oliver was looking around, suddenly interested in his sneakers. Then, I realized why they were looking at me like that. I was curled up against Irial. Blushing wildly, I leaned off of him and shook him awake. He looked around.

"She woke up?" He stated.

I chuckled. "_You_ were supposed to be awake. Nice job keeping watch" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I got tired, _you _were the one who woke me up last night" he said and rolled his eyes.

"We're still here you know!" Luna said.

I sighed and got up. "Sorry" I muttered. "Um, look Irial and I found a half-blood last night. Or, at least I think she's a half-blood." I added.

Tyler walked over to where the mystery girl was sleeping. He started poking her and she shifted. "Why are you doing that?! She's not an object!" I yelled.

He raised his arms in defeat. The girl groaned and we all looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. We all stared at her. She looked at us angrily. "Why are you people staring at me?!" she yelled.

I crossed my arms. "We _saved _your life!" I cried.

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Oh, really? Why don't I throw outside where the monsters are, huh? Would you like _that?!_" I responded angrily.

She scoffed. "I would've done well by myself!"

I forced a laugh. "Right, because you weren't _passed out _when me and Irial found you!" I said. We stared down each other angrily.

Irial stepped between us. "No need to get in a cat fight" he said jokingly. I sighed and gave him a smile. "Okay, now"-he looked at the girl- "Who are you?" he said.

She sat straighter. "Adara." She said proudly.

"Are you a half-blood?" Leslie asked.

I looked at her stupidly. "Of course she is, she got past the borders didn't she?" I said. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'm not half-blood" Adara stated. We stared at her. She looked down sadly. "Well, now I am" she said quietly.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I cannot tell you, it's forbidden" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Of course it is"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chiron came in and she explained everything to him, again. I think he knew what she was talking about because he nodded and got that look in his eyes. The _I-know-some-thing-you-don't _look. And I know that look too well. He advised that we go outside while he asks her questions. I couldn't help but notice another guy sleeping on the nearby bed. And I know exactly who he was. The guy that almost killed me last year. Carlos. I would have to ask about that later, seeing that this was a bad time. Luna and Leslie suddenly pulled me away.

"What?!" I hissed. Leslie nudged me and gestured to Irial, who was talking to Oliver and Tyler. I sighed. "We're just friends" I stated

"You two seemed to _click _when you saw each other" Luna said simply.

I stared at her. "I know you're not over Oliver, and I know that you totally hate Zora." Leslie started. "My mom is the goddess of _love, _how would you expect me _not _to get involved! I see how Irial looks at you!"

I turned quickly. "Someone said that same thing about Oliver, and look how that turned out." I said coldly and angrily headed off to my cabin, exploding a few rocks on my way. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I got into my cabin and closed the door. Juliet was just going outside. She smiled. "Good morning." She said cheerfully, and then she frowned and said, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, with the monster. I didn't have a weapon and…"

"Don't worry; it's not your fault." I said and gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled and headed outside. I closed the door behind her and jumped onto my comfortable bed. I groaned inwardly when I realized the poster of the Fourth of July Fireworks on a nearby post. _I __am not going to one of those again, _I thought bitterly

I suddenly had an urge to fly. I walked outside my cabin; I saw Oliver, Irial, Leslie, Luna, and Tyler look at me. I ran over to the stables. Five seconds later, I was walking out with Angel. I climbed on top of her and she headed straight for the sky. I heard some people shout out my name, but I paid no mind. I enjoyed the breeze that wiped the sweat off my forehead. The sky cleared up immediately when Angel and I went higher up. Zeus and my mother like best friends, or something in that nature. So, he respects me as he respects her.

Angel did two circles around Camp Half-blood and flew south over the water. She went low enough so I could touch the water. I dipped my foot in and Angel lowered her huge wings. They both touched the water and I spotted a dark figure up ahead, two actually.

Angel seemed to spotted it, too because she instantly went towards it. I held on tight; I was comfortable with riding Pegasus, but not too comfortable going fast. She seemed to be happy. I narrowed my eyes at the figures. It was two Pegasus's! A completely black one and a dark brown one! And people were riding it!

More specifically, Percy and Annabeth Jackson were on the black one, and Nico DiAngelo and his wife, Maryanne, were on the other! I didn't know old people rode Pegasus! _That was completely off topic and uncalled for, _I thought stupidly. They saw me, too.

They started flying to me. Angel and Blackjack nuzzled each other. I think Percy was sharing an inside joke or something because he started chuckling.

"Hi, Terra! We haven't heard from you in a year! What happened? Luna wouldn't tell us anything!" Annabeth, Luna's mom, said.

"Oliver wouldn't say anything either" Nico, Oliver's father, chimed in.

I looked down at the water nervously. "I want to go live with my mother, Hecate. She taught me…magic and spells. But, I'm back now and Luna and…Oliver are great!" I said forcing my voice to sound enthusiastic.

Nico and Maryanne seemed to notice me tensing around Oliver. Annabeth and Percy kept smiling.

"We're on our way to Camp now; you want to come with us?" Percy asked.

I felt awkward talking to adults. "No thanks, I came out to think a little. Be away-I mean erm…" I felt like a stuttering idiot.

"It's okay, we understand. See you at camp!" Annabeth said cheerfully. Everyone else nodded happily.

Angel gave a neigh to Blackjack and the two married couples flew off in the direction of camp. I rubbed Angel's wings and she flew up in the sky, where the clouds parted for us. We flew over the clouds and above Camp. They couldn't see us because of the clouds, but we could see them.

The adults landed in front of the cabins. The kids that were awake paid no mind, except for Luna, Oliver, Leslie, and Tyler. Juliet and Zack was no where in sight. Luna hugged her parents and Oliver slapped hands with his dad and gave his mom a hug. I noticed Zora coming out the Aphrodite cabin and walking to Oliver. She greeted Nico and Oliver smiled nervously. Nico eyed his son. Oliver looked away and paid attention to Chiron, who was galloping to them.

I can read lip a bit, so I knew the adults told their kids they saw me. I couldn't see much, seeing that I was pretty far away. Chiron said something to the adults and they nodded. The adults walked with Chiron to the big house, leaving their kids alone. They all sighed in relief. I began to notice I was eavesdropping. Angel and I quickly flew away and thirty minutes later, we were in Manhattan. I let Angel play in a park, seeing that mortals can't see her because of mist. I spotted a McDonald's and went in and bought two chicken sandwiches and fries.

I heard a laughed behind me. I turned. A guy with brown hair in a buzz-cut style, and green eyes. A goofy grin to top it off. "Nate?" I asked, unable to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Hi! Terra, right? The girl who jumped into the water in Niagara Falls?" he said. I nodded. "Why exactly did you do that?" he added.

I blinked. "Um…"

He looked around and his head stopped at Angel, who was feeding on grass at the park. He was looking right at her. He couldn't be those mortals, who can see through the mist, could he?

"Am I supposed to see that?" he whispered. I shook my head. "She yours?" he added. I nodded.

He seemed to punch the air. "I knew it! You're a half-blood!" He said. My hand went automatically to my dagger.

"How do you know that?!" I hissed, instead of saying: _Oh, what are you talking about? Oops, look at the time, I best be on my way home to my regular camp! _

I pressed my dagger to his throat. He gulped and no one gave us a second look. "Answer me!" I growled and pressed the dagger harder to his throat, making a little blood spill out.

"B-because I'm a half-blood" he said. I stared at him and lowered my dagger. "When I saw you, I told me dad, sorry, and he explained everything. My mother is Hera." he exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. Forever loyal, always good, thinks she's better than everyone Hera?! This I cannot believe! This is simply...wow! "Hera?!" I yelled.

He pulled me to where Angel was. "Yes, my dad told me!" he said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked. He looked around and spotted two couples. He snapped his fingers and the man bent down.

"Will you marry me Cynthia?" the man asked.

The woman smiled widely. "I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed and tackled him into a hug.

Nate snapped his fingers again and they glowed a bit and then went back to normal. "I just made him propose, and I gifted them with a happy marriage" he said.

"Oh, my gods! You just made a man propose to a woman!" I yelled.

"No, he wanted to propose to her, he was too nervous!" he responded.

"Same thing! Ah! You're Hera's son! Zeus is going to be so mad!"

"No, but-"

"We gotta get you to Camp Half-blood!"

"No! Wait-Camp Half-blood?"

I nodded and explained everything to him. He seemed to be thinking about going. "You have to come! You mother is the Queen of the gods! You're-" I was cut off by a loud roar.

I turned and a very _large _snake was slithering to us. I sighed. _Really? Now? _I stood in battle stance, but something caught my eyes. A bow and arrow. A bow and arrow was near a tree, glittering black. Nate saw it and picked it up. It seemed to go with him. Suddenly, eleven other snakes surrounded us. And, to make it worse, it started raining. I guess Zeus found out about Nate. We can't fight all these at once, but we'll try our best. I took out my well hidden sword and charged.

I managed to kill two, but Nate wasn't doing so well. "Zeus! I'm here to you know! Don't kill him! He's my friend!" I yelled on the top of my voice.

Nate looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?!" He yelled.

Immediately, the rain stopped and all the monsters exploded. I guess Zeus really did respect me. Nate stared at me. "What did you?!" he asked.

I smirked and picked up my fallen McDonald's bag. "I'm a close, personal friend of Zeus. He just happened to try and kill you, I just saved you. Now come on! We have to get to camp right away!"

I jumped onto Angel with my McDonald's bag and Nate hesitated, but eventually climbed on behind me. Angel flew straight up and went at top speed to Camp, no doubt she wanted to see Blackjack again. We got to camp a few minutes later. We hovered and I jumped off, landing softly on my feet. Blackjack was in the sky and Angel wanted to go join him. I made Nate get off with my magic and turned to see my friends staring at me.

"What is he doing here?!" Oliver asked angrily.

I glared at him. "You don't need to know!" I yelled.

He forced a laugh. "Oh yes I do!"

I softened my eyes and looked back at Nate. "Come on" I said and walked to the big house. I gave Zack, who had ran outside, a look that said _I'll-tell-you-later. _He nodded.

Nate looked around amazed. We got to the big house and Chiron stepped out. "Chiron? I found a new half-blood while I was...out." I said. I leaned in and whispered. "He's Hera's son"

Chiron's eyes widened and he grimaced. "He needs to come see me" he said. Nate looked at me and went inside with Chiron. I started walking after him, but Chiron held up a hand, the universal _stop _signal. I turned angrily, only to bump into Irial.

He grinned at me. "You have McDonald's?" was all he said. And that was all it took him to make me smile.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**HOW WAS THAT?! I actually love this chapter, it's the longest I've ever written, I think. Adara's true identity will be revealed in the next chapter, so you have more time to guess about her!! AND I'm throwing in virtual chicken sandwiches from virtual McDonald's to whoever guesses right!! YAY!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, NEW CHAPTER WOO-HOO!! Remember to review!! BTW, This chapter is going to be filled with lovey-dovey stuff, BEWARE!**

**Chapter 6**

Irial took my chicken sandwich. I didn't eat anything since a day ago and I was really hungry! He took my McDonald bag, stuck his hand in, and ran off with my sandwich! I screamed and chased him. He was grinning while he was running. While I was filled with fury. I managed to get close enough to reach out and grab it, but grape vines wrapped around my legs. I tore them off and ran after him again. I made him fall with my magic and he still had the sandwich, it didn't fall on the floor. I ran and picked up the sandwich. I stood up and smirked at him. He pulled my leg and I fell backwards.

He caught the sandwich in mid-air and started running again. "Hey!" I screamed and chased him again.

I finally got him when he was about to eat it, in front of the Big House. I jumped on his back, reaching for the sandwich. I know it was childish, but I'm starving!He was taller than me, so I had trouble getting it while he held it up in the air.

I got off his back when he stretched his arm out the other way. I reached up to get it, but he held it up. I jumped, a bad attempt to get it. He just laughed and held it higher. By now, I was ready to push him down, but that would mean the sandwich would drop. I heard someone clear their throat. We both turned our heads in the direction.

Oliver was there, looking awkward. "Um..." he said.

"Oliver" Irial said and nodded.

I glanced at Irial, he lowered the sandwich. I quickly grabbed it and used my magic to fly onto the roof of the Big House. I landed clumsily on the roof. Irial protested. I sat down, my legs dangling off the roof.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!" I complained.

"But, I want McDonald's! We're not even aloud to go out and get sandwiches!" Irial called.

Oliver was looking around scratching his head. I stared at Irial and ate the sandwich slowly. He looked pained with every bite. I laughed. No more sandwich.

"Ha!" I called out.

I stood up, and the most stupidest, clumsiest, unexpected this happened. I stepped on a loose brick, and went sliding down. I was too stunned to do anything expect go like: "Ahhhhh!"

I felt myself fall from the roof. Oliver's eyes widened and Irial went running. Just as I thought I was going to die, I landed on someone soft, but it still hurt. The sound that came from me when I fell was, "Oof"

I groaned and leaned up. I fell on Irial. He was groaned, too. Then I noticed I was on him. Again. I quickly rolled off him and he sat up wincing.

"Gods, how much do you weigh?" He said.

I did the next best thing. I burst out laughing. I doubled over, and I couldn't seem to stop. It was hilarious! Despite my arm hurting a lot. It was a funny moment. Pretty soon, Irial was by my side laughing, too. I leaned against him, still unable to control my laughter. I felt tears come to my eyes and took a deep breath. I exhaled and a laugh came out. I took another deep breath and finally calmed down. Irial did, too.

"Sorry about falling on you" I said and let out a small laugh.

He smiled. "I'll always be there to catch you" he responded.

I laughed. "That is so _cheesy_" I giggled.

He laughed, too. He ruffled my hair, I shook his hand off. "Your hair is back to it's original color" he stated.

I gasped and held up a strand. It was black! Yes! My hair is it's normal black, long self again! I punched the air, making Irial laugh. I sighed and leaned against him. He turned my head to face him. I looked into his purple eyes. I think I was about to kiss him, until a certain someone cleared his throat. I forgot Oliver was still there. I gave my mind a slap on the forehead. I'm so stupid!

Irial seemed to notice this, too because he stood up and pulled me up next to me. "Uh, I gotta go!" I said and ran to my cabin, pulling Leslie and Luna with me.

I slammed the door behind me and sat in front of it. "I almost kissed Irial while Oliver was there" I said.

Luna and Leslie's jaws dropped. "What?!" Luna cried out.

I put my face in my hands. "I don't know! We were laughing and I fell off the roof, he caught me, my hair went back to normal...and I don't know! I guess we were just really in the moment!" I yelled.

"Why was Oliver there?" Leslie asked.

I blinked. I hadn't thought of that. "I don't know..." I responded. Then, I got angry. "What was he doing there? And _he _was the one that stopped me from kissing Irial! He cleared his throat! Ugh! Why doesn't he go with Zora?!" I yelled. I plopped myself onto my bed, face-first. "I feel so stupid" I said, my voice muffled.

"You're not stupid, just confused. It all come with the price of love" Leslie said.

"This not _love _though! It's _like_! Ugh, I need to get away for a while." I said.

"You were away for a year" Luna said.

"No, like fly. I'm going to ride Angel, see you in a bit, but first I got to treat my arm." I said and got up. I walked out of my cabin.

I almost forgot that I hurt my hand when I fell. I went to the infirmary. The Apollo kids put layers of bandages around my wrist and hand and I thanked them and left.

I went to the stables and left with Angel. I climbed on top of her and once she lifted off the ground, I spotted Irial looking up at me. Then I saw Oliver with Zora. I sighed and flew off. Since Oliver moved on, I guess I have to, too. Well, at least for now I think.

I flew around Manhattan, no monsters attacked. Angel seemed to enjoy the flying, too. Her and Blackjack must have a thing going on. We were flying for hours. When Angel's flying started getting slow, we flew to camp. It was dark out already. Wow. I was gone for a long time. Blackjack was flying around and I told Angel she can go with him, she neighed and flew with him. I sighed and headed to the Dionysus cabin. I got to meals from McDonald's, and I didn't want to eat it alone.

I knocked softly and the door opened. He looked tired, he put on a white shirt and dark pajama pants. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Um, Terra?" he said.

I nodded. I held up the two McDonald's bags. He smiled. "The beach?" he asked.

I grinned and nodded. We jogged off to the beach and sat down. We opened the bags and ate, talking about random things. When we were done and full, we laid down.

"Why did you leave earlier?" He asked.

I looked at the stars. "Why did you almost kiss me?" I asked.

He stayed silent. He sat up, I did, too. He cupped my cheek with his hand. "Because I like you" he said softly. I stared into his eyes. "But you like Oliver" he added.

I looked at him stunned. He let go of me and looked at the water. "Irial?" I said softly.

He turned to me sadly. Before he said anything,I kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but kissed me back. We pulled away and he smiled.

"Does that mean you like me?" He teased.

I grinned. "Yes, it does." I said. He hugged me and we laid against a large tree.

We went to sleep there, though a bed would be much more comfortable.

**Next Morning**

A splash of cold water woke me up. I was instantly awake. I looked to the person that had their arm around my shoulder. Irial. Another splash of cold water. "Stop!" I yelled.

Luna was throwing water on us. "We were looking for you everywhere!" she yelled.

I looked around. "We?" I asked.

Leslie, Zack, Juliet, and Oliver and Zora was there, too. Irial woke up because of the cold water. He shook his head causing water to spray me from his long hair. We stood up.

"Why?" I asked, take the water out of my hair. I was completely unaware that they saw me snuggled against Irial.

"Because you weren't in your cabin!" Leslie said.

"We thought you didn't come back after you left with Angel" Zack chimed in.

I rubbed my eyes. "Um, okay?" I said.

I can see in Luna and Leslie's eyes they were happy that I'm with Irial. "Okay, now we found them..." Oliver said.

I glanced at him, he had his arm around Zora, but was staring at me and Irial intensively. "We'll meet you two in at the tables" Luna said.

We nodded and watched them walk away. Irial put his arm around me. "Was that awkward for you, too?" he said.

I laughed. "Yup"

We threw out empty McDonald's bags and went to the breakfast tables. We sat down next to everyone else. They were eating already.

"You guys hungry?" Zora asked.

I shook my head. "We ate McDonald's..." I said.

"What I would give for that right now" Luna moaned.

We laughed and Chiron came. "You need to come with me now" Chiron said.

We nodded and walked to him, inside the big house. We went into the guest room, Nate and Adara were talking in hushed voices. They looked at us when we came in. We were a pretty big group. Eight of us. Chiron gestured us to sit down on the large couch.

"Adara, explain everything to them." Chiron said.

Adara nodded. "I'm a god. My mom is Demeter and my dad is Zeus. They wanted to keep me a secret because Hera would start a war against a war against Demeter. But, someone have me some type of liquid and the Zeus side of me vanished. It was me half god, a half-blood like you guys. And I know who's behind all those water monsters. Oceanus. He's coming, and he needs me for something"

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that? Time to hand out virtual cookies and sandwiches to:**

**Stef.235 for mentioning Demeter. You get a virtual cookie and sandwich.**

**Shikamaru123456789 for saying Demeter. You get a virtual cookie and sandwich.**

**But, Sunny di Angelo and Caylie daughter of Hermes guesses were really close. You get virtual cookies. **

**Remember to review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated, I just started school and I can't go on the computer so much because my mother and father wants me to be "smarter" Like my sister who gets straight A's....*Sigh* Here's the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 7**

After her little speech, I had my brain attack again. I dropped to the ground and rolled into a little ball. The pain was awful! Like someone went into your head and started growing to full size. Yeah, very graphic. I started crying. I couldn't even think. Well except for AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I held my head trying to get the pain out of it. I heard myself sob. Then, after huge pain seeped into my head, it stopped. I blinked out the stray tears. I got up shakily. Everyone was staring at me. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise entered my ear. Except, higher HIGHER pitched. It brought me to the floor crying to make it stop. I was really crying now. Black blobs appeared everywhere and I passed out.

I woke up with a loud conch horn blowing. I opened my eyes and blinked. What happened? I sat up and looked around. The place was dark. I looked to the right. In the bed next to me, Carlos was there. I blinked. What was he still doing there? I didn't get a chance to talk to Chiron. I held my breath as he started shifting in his sleep. He groaned and opened his eyes suddenly. I stared at him.

"Where am I?" He muttered. He sat up and looked around. He saw me and glared. "Where am I?!" He hissed. I blinked. "Are you a mute? Where the hell am I?" he yelled. His eyes softened. "I'm not suppose to be here" he muttered.

He stood up and almost fell over. He looked...scared? "I-I was in Niagara Falls...the-the Stone of life..." he muttered again.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You! You-you were there! You did something to me! What the hell did you do to me?!" He yelled.

I doubt the people at dinner could hear him. I got up and noticed I had a cast on. Broken arm. Huh? I looked at Carlos. "I didn't do anything to you" I muttered

Next thing I know, I'm being pushed to the wall with a knife at my throat. I gulped loudly. "Why am I here? I am not suppose to be here" he said, low and scary.

He grabbed my neck and held it tight. He was...choking me. I tried gasping for air. "It was you, you pushed me off the cliff" he said.

I struggled and tried taking his arm away from me. "I...saved...you" I managed to choke out.

He let go of me suddenly and I fell to the floor gasping. I coughed and took in a full breath of air. I cradled my broken arm, he had pushed it against the wall. I looked up at him and glared. I pushed him to the wall with my magic, taking him by surprised. His eyes widened. He tried moving, but only managed to push down a lamp. My magic was strong, he can't get out of that. Who was his godly parent anyway?

I gasped, not losing my concentration, as he slowly took a dagger from his pocket and aimed it at me. Now I lost my concentration. The dagger hit me on the leg and I cried out in pain. Then, it was like a movie, Irial, Luna, Oliver, Leslie, and Tyler came bursting through the door. The boys immediately jumped onto Carlos while the girls tended me. They fed me some nectar and I started feeling better. But, They were giving me too much because I fell myself getting hot.

"Stop!" I choked out. They nodded and wrapped bandages around my leg.

Adara came in and wrapped tree trunks around Carlos. How'd she get that here? No idea. Luna helped my stand and I couldn't help but hear what Adara said to Carlos.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

He stared at her. "Adara?" he whispered.

I think I saw her blush. She kept a determined face and pressed a knife to her throat. "Answer me!" she yelled.

Chiron came in. "Adara, he's been here for a year after an unfortunate accident"-he glanced at me, I blushed- "He been in a coma" he finished.

Adara didn't look at Chiron, she kept the knife to his throat. "Chiron, he is a traitor to the gods. He is the real reason Kronos rose 20 years ago." she stated.

Everyone's eyes widened. But, Leslie seeing nothing that's going on, said, "You mean 22"

Adara glared at her. "_Whatever_" she said.

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Adara, he is in Camp Half-bloods care. So I suggest you-"

"No!" Carlos interrupted. "I-I'm not suppose to be here!" He yelled and Lightning struck all off us. We screamed in pain as he pushed us and headed outside

I think I heard him mutter, "Got to get to Oceanus".

I groaned and sat up. I was in a lot of pain today. First my brain attack, then the stupid dagger in my leg, now getting struck my lightning. At least the nectar made my arm better. I stood up quickly, but not completely upright, and staggered out the door. The last thing I saw is him jumping onto a Pegasus. A knot formed in my throat as I heard a scream come from his arms. He was holding a girl. Blond, about my age, looks just like me. In other words, he kidnapped my sister. I screamed and Juliet saw me and struggled in his arms. She managed to make him drop her. Literally. But, he swiftly got her again and headed off on the horizon. I screamed and dropped to the floor. Why did he need her?!

I felt new tears come to my eyes. I just got my sister and she gets _kidnapped. _By Carlos. Who I _saved. _Sometimes my kind heart just gets to him. I should've let him die. I let out a sob. Who am I kidding? I couldn't live with myself if he died. I felt an arm go around me, I was half expecting it to be Oliver.

"We'll get her back" Irial reassured me. I nodded and stared at where I last saw them. I heard Chiron gallop over to us.

"This is really bad, I think-" he didn't get to finished his sentence because a bunch of those watery monsters started attacking us.

Everyone got into action mode, but the monsters weren't attacking them. They were walking towards...me. I think Irial saw what they wanted because he picked me up and ran back into the Big House. He gently put me on the bed and ran out, locking the door. My eyes widened, what was happening?

I got out of bed, despite my hurt leg. I trudged outside. It was a full on battle. I spotted my sword and picked it up nervously. I didn't have a clue of what was happening. I saw a monster come towards me. I swung at it's head, making it explode in water. Two more came at me. I heard Irial yell out my name. I stood straight. _They _were a part of getting g my sister taken. _They _were going to pay. _Hecate? Give me strength. _I prayed and charged. I attacked two monsters, making them explode.

I ran to where three were ganging up on Oliver. I quickly made them explode with my magic. Two were headed for Leslie, I clenched my hand and they disappeared, probably to another world. What was this new magic and energy I felt? I dropped my sword and started attacking with my magic. Tiny black blobs sprouted from my hands and I chucked it at the monsters. Upon contact, the blob seemed to suck in the monster and it would disappear. Four monsters grabbed me from each of my legs and arms. They held me in the air. I swiftly did a little flip in the air and took them all out with my dagger. I landed on my feet stuck out my hands in each side of me. I clenched them, and all the monster that were left, which was not a lot, exploded. Suddenly, I dropped to the ground.

All the energy was gone. Which made my leg hurt again. I smiled to myself. _Thank-you Hecate._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry the chapter was so short! This chapter only had to consist of action and I can't write that much action. I'll update as soon as I can. Review!!**

**P.S. PJOWritersInc.? Here's the virtual cookies and sandwiches you asked for! The virtual hungry thing made me laugh so here's a treat! Hands PJOWritersInc. Virtual cookies and sandwiches* It's homemade, don't worry! I'm a great cook!! :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, Here is...ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8**

After the short battle, everyone went to the infirmary while Irial, Oliver, Luna, Leslie, Zack, Nate, Tyler, , Adara, and I went to the meeting table. We sat down and looked at Chiron. I had a bandage wrapped around my leg from the stab, it hurt like hell, but I ignored the pain. Chiron cleared his throat. I looked down sadly.

"Something is wrong, Carlos kidnapped Juliet, then monsters were going after Terra. And Adara gets attacked by a large monster. I think Oceanus is trying to get you." He explained.

I scratched my head. "I heard Carlos mutter something about Oceanus" I said.

Chiron touched his beard. He opened his mouth and said something. But, I didn't hear anything. There was another voice talking in my head.

_Join me _the voice said. It was deep and scary, a mans voice. I looked around to see if anyone heard. Only Adara seemed to hear it, too. _Join the winning side, we need the two of you to complete our mission. _The voice said. I gasped, so did Adara. Everyone was looking at us weirdly.

_JOIN US. JOIN US. JOIN US. _The voice chanted. Adara and me covered out ears and shut our eyes. _JOIN US OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONCIQUENCES. YOUR LOVED ONES WILL DIE, YOUR CAMP WILL ROT, THE WORLD WILL ENTER CHAOS. _It continued.

Adara screamed loudly.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled.

It repeated everything over and over again. _If you don't join, you will experience pain _it chimed inI screamed, and right when it said that, I had the brain explosion again. I dropped to the ground, on my knees, and covered my ears more tightly. I opened my eyes into little slits; Adara was feeling pain, too. Everyone was looking at us, concerned. I winced as I heard a loud scream. A girls scream. _Help! _It screamed. It sound...just like Juliet. I yelled and everything around me exploded. I was crying. My sister was screaming over and over again. The man's voice laughing menacingly. A high-pitched sound entered my ears. I shut my eyes more tightly. I didn't care if I felt pain, I just wanted my sister to be okay.

It stopped. I took a shaky breathe and looked around. Everyone seemed surprised. Adara was crying and trees were swirling beautifully around her. She stopped and turned to me.

"We have to save her" she whispered. Only, I could hear her. "If we don't go, everyone will die" she added.

I nodded and looked at everyone else sadly. They were looking at us, scared of what just happened. Things around me were all exploded. Grass, flowers, trees filled the place. Everyone was bruised. And it was all our fault.

"We have to go, I'm sorry" I whispered to them and ran out a gap in the wall with Adara.

We ran into the woods, crying the whole way. I heard people call our names. They tried following us, but Adara set up tree barriers behind us. We stopped running after was seemed like an hour. I was sweating, bloody, and so freaking sad!

I screamed in frustration. Adara was looking at the ground as if in a trance. I edged closer. She was drawing something in the dirt. Like a...map? "Adara?" I asked.

She didn't look up. She kept drawing. Her eyes white eyes were now pale blue. She _was _in a trance. Like someone was...controlling her. She finished drawing and blinked. Her eyes turned back to white. She looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

I looked at her weirdly. "You were drawing that, in a trance" I said.

She looked at what she drawing. We gasped as it rippled and turned into real parchment. Into a map. The one that she was drawing. And guess where a red line trailed to our destination? Oceanus' _evil_ lair. And it was underwater. I looked at her. She nodded.

"Next stop, death" she said sarcastically.

I sighed and started walking out the woods to the beach. It was a quiet walk. "You realize that he could control us somehow, right?" Adara said.

I nodded sadly. "We have to stop him, one way or another. But, first...we have to cooperate somehow. Get him to trust us. Then, we'll get Juliet, stop whatever he's planning to do, and get to camp unharmed" I said cheerfully.

Adara stared at me. "You're way too optimistic" she muttered and trudged along.

I sighed and followed her. This is going to be awful.

**Back at camp Half-blood**

Irial yelled after Terra. Heartbroken. _What happened? _He thought sadly. The other made their way through the hole in the wall that Terra made. One nod from Irial, and they went running in Adara and Terra direction. Irial ran faster once he saw a glimpse of Terra. All of them hit a tree barrier and fell to the ground hard.

Leslie was crying softly, Luna tried to be strong. Oliver and Zora was sitting on a rock together, muttered things to each other. Zack and Nate were looking around nervously. Irial was sitting I front of the tree barrier sadly. Hes stood up suddenly and kicked loose debris.

"What happened?!" He growled at everyone.

Leslie wiped a tear from her eye. "Something happened to both of them. And they wanted something to stop, it was like a voice only they can hear. I heard Terra say she has to go, and she's sorry." She said.

"Did they tell anything to any of you?" Zora asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Zack's eyes widened. "Terra's been having these...pains in her head. She had it before she left, I think Adara had it, too. Something is probably trying to get into their brains or something." he explained.

"Why don't we go to Chiron and explain all of this?" Oliver said, his voice hoarse.

Everyone agreed and made their way to Camp. The Hephaestus cabin was already working on the damage Adara and Terra made. They saw Chiron walking, galloping, over to them. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy was walking from the hill. Everyone forgot they were visiting.

"I fear that Oceanus is behind this." Chiron said.

He gestured everyone to the arena. They sat down and looked at Chiron. Nico was leaning against a wall, and Percy and Annabeth was with their daughter, whose face was streaked with tears. Zora hung back to help with the damage. Oliver actually felt near to tears, something really bad happened and he let Terra run away. Zack thought he was a failure, he was suppose to be protecting Terra and Juliet, and they both are gone. All Nate really missed was Adara, he gotten close with her ever since he met her. Leslie was covering her face and crying silently, she has a feeling something _very _bad is going to happen. Irial, as said before, is really just heartbroken. He and Terra just got together, and she runs away. With no goodbye. He was angry, sad, miserable, desperate, and confused with everything that's happening. _I'm going to find her. Them I mean. _Irial thought determinedly. _And if anyone hurts Terra..._Irial's thoughts trailed off as Chiron began speaking.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me how this chapter was! Sorry if it was short, today was my sisters birthday and I couldn't stay on my laptop for too long. Review!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated, I either sprained or broke my finger...I don't know but I could type or anything, but it's better now! And here's a chapter worth waiting for!!**

**Chapter 8**

The map led Adara and I to the beach. But, It wasn't in Camp, it was far more to the left. We hadn't talked much to each other, we were deep in our thoughts. I was thinking about Irial, and what he's doing right now. Is he looking for me? Does he hate me for leaving? Then, another though crossed my mind. What about Oliver? I didn't notice I was crying until I tasted the salt taste of tears on my lips. I quickly wiped them away, Adara glanced at me but didn't say anything. I cleared my throat, this quiet thing was driving me crazy.

"What did it feel like to be a goddess? What type were you? What did you represent?" I asked.

She looked down sadly. "I had a bit of everything. Love, lightning, trees, the sun, the moon, fire, fighting wisdom...I was like the Jack of all trades" she said sadly. "It felt good, though I mostly walked to place because transporting makes me nauseous. My sign was a circle with a dozen stars in them."

"Sorry I asked" I said sadly. I could tell she missed being a goddess.

She just sighed at looked at the ocean. Her eyes widened. I looked to where she was looking and my eyes widened, too. A large ship was still on the sea. It had words on the sides, _Princess Ar..._I couldn't make out the rest because it was worn out. But, it looked like a cruise ship, and kind of awesome. I blinked when I saw a guy that looked strangely like Carlos. I glared when I realized it was Carlos. I sheathed my sword and pointed it at him, even though I was far away. At amazing speed, I ran up to him and managed to bring my sword to his throat.

I think he was expecting it because he did a quick spin brought his leg around mine, causing me to fall off the edge of the ship. I landed on the wet sand hard, my brain was already sending signals saying something was broken. Carlos jumped down from the ship using amazing agility and landed on top of me. The breath was knocked out of me. He pinned my arms down and a wave of electricity went through me. I screamed in pain.

It was strange sensation, being filled with lightning. I knew I was dieing, I could feel it. My trembling was unable to stop as the lightning still went through me. Tears came to my eyes and I arched my back as Carlos spilled more lightning into me. I felt strangely cold. I could see my skin getting much paler, bruises were already forming. I sobbed and tried thrashing. He was killing me slowly and he was _smiling. _I shook my head weakly as I felt my heart rate slow down. My brain felt like it was exploding again. It kept getting messages saying this hurt, that hurt, all at the same time. My breath was going slower and slower. I stopped moving when my eyes closed. Dimly, I heard screamed and felt something like blood go on my leg. If I weren't in so much pain, I would have cringed in disgust.

I knew I was dieing. Tears left my eyes even though they were closed. In the back of m mind, I remembered I don't need my sword to fight. Carlos was still pinning me down, though I heard screaming. I focused on transferring his energy in me. I took deep breaths, trying not to die yet. Pretty soon, I felt warm energy flood through me. It was a strange sensation, like I was jolted into life.

Carlo's grip loosened as I sucked away his power. My heart's beats went swifter. Suddenly, my eyes opened and I was looking at the pained face of Carlos. I immediately stopped was I was doing. Carlos dropped on me and I scrambled uneasily from under him. I backpedaled on on all fours and bumped into Adara, who was staring at Carlos in horror.

I started shaking and couldn't stop. "Wh-what happened?" My hoarse throat asked her.

"Some-a blue a-aura surged out of him and l-like went into you. It got all dark and a dagger hit Carlo's leg. His aura was really strong you could have died if you got more. He-he looked surprised though. His aura was bright blue and it just seemed to contradict you! You-you were shaking and screamed then you went all calm, I thought you died!" She stuttered.

_What did I do? _I asked, completely terrified of myself. I looked st my hands, as if I could see blood on it. But, I saw something else. Something was sparking off my fingers, it was blue and a weird, but good sensation. I screamed loudly when I realized it was lightning. I rubbed my hands on my clothes, the sand, and the water trying to get it off. Nothing worked! _I-I can't believe what I did! I-I didn't transfer his energy into me, I transferred his power! _

I dropped to the ground and sobbed. I didn't know why I was crying. Oh, wait- I did. I took Carlo's power! Who know what else I could do?! Can I killed someone with my touch? Can I transfer _all _of someones power into me?! Now, Now I am scared of what I can do! I'm scared of my own power!

"Terra? Terra?! Terra!" Adara yelled. "What happened?!"

"I-I took some of Carlo's power! I h-have a part of Zeus in me now!" I screamed in horror.

What did this mean?! Is this a good thing or a bad thing?! I was trembling furiously. I looked at Carlos, he was struggling to get up. He looked deathly pale and sick. He raised his head to look at me, his eyes were filled with anger, pain, and horror. I wondered what he was thinking.

He took ambrosia out from his pocket and ate it. I could see it's magic working on him. I started backing away when he went towards me.

"Carlos, I didn't mean to! I was trying not to die!" I tried. He just shook his head, he knew I took some of his power. The air around him had lightning. "You almost killed me! Remember that! It was your fault! I could killed you, but I didn't want to stoop to your level! Remember, you was trying to kill me" I said.

I stopped when he stopped. He blinked as if he was confused. Adara took the chance to jump up and tackle him. She pinned him down and glared at him.

"What are you doing Adara?!" He yelled.

"You almost killed Terra! And she did nothing! A map led us here!" Adara yelled.

He glanced at me. I immediately felt helpless. I was half-dead, I sucked up his power, My arm was broken(Again!), and I felt nauseous because of the lightning inside me.

"Right" He muttered. "Now guards!" He yelled suddenly.

My eyes widened because I knew what he was talking about. Adara got up and ran, pulling me with her. I looked back, a bunch of those water creatures were after us. And there was two really large ones. I ordered my magic to bring me into the air. Adara yelped as I pushed off the ground and shot up ten feet.

I groaned, Adara was heavy. I though we were out of harms way, until one of the large monster grabbed my leg. I thrashed, but the thing seemed to suck me into it's arm. I was really weak now for some reason and I couldn't use my magic. It felt like I was pushed into a pool, except a more..jello-like substance.

I realized that I couldn't breath. I held my breath as Adara got sucked in too. My eyes slitted open, only to see Carlos smirking evilly.

"You lost, surrender without fighting and you will be spared" He called out.

I was still in the water-jello-monster so I couldn't respond. Adara was having trouble holding her breath. Carlos grinned. I looked around at all the laughing monsters. I forced a nod and the monster immediately let us go. I fell on the wet sand choking. I took a deep breath, savoring the precious gift of air. Adara was choking like crazy. I went over to her and patted her back while she spit out water. I heard Carlos laughing.

I knew I couldn't do anything. I was drained of power, I didn't have any weapons, and I was really tired. I had to face it; Carlos had one. I screamed a bit when Adara suddenly passed out. The monsters picked us up and took us on the boat, even with me thrashing. I was thrown into a dark room, I heard shuffling and a loud slam of a door. I didn't know where I was. I felt kind of hopeless.

I heard a groan and instantly perked up. "Who's there?!" I asked.

Something bright blue went towards me and hit me. I screamed, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt me. The sudden hit pushed me to a wall.

"_Owww!_" I yelled.

The person gasped and the room lit up a bit. A girl had hit me with lightning. She had dark brown hair, startling blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked about fifteen or fourteen. She looked at me in sympathy

"Sorry, it's a habit" She apologized.

"What? Hitting random people with lightning?!"" I whispered loudly.

She shrugged sheepishly and looked down. "Who are you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Carla, daughter of Zeus. Carlo's twin" she said sadly.

I gaped at her. Why did Zeus have so much children?! And...Carlos has a twin?! Then, I thought about a picture I found in Carlo's pocket of a little girl.

"Do you have a younger sister?" I asked suddenly.

She nodded. "Used to, she's mortal. And dead." She said.

I looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. "Sorry" I muttered. "When did she die?"

She sighed. "About five months ago, Carlos doesn't know she's dead yet. I'm trying to tell him, but those _monsters _keep pushing me away. A bunch happened since he's been in a coma, at _your _camp."

"It's not my camp anymore, they kidnapped me. Well, I kind of went to them because they threatened the people I love. But, Carlos almost killed me...and I accidentally sucked in some of his power. I have part of Zeus in me now" I said sadly.

"Who's your parent?" She asked.

"Hecate, and I'm Terra by the way" I added.

She laid back on the cold wall. I noticed bruises all over her. "If your Hecate's daughter, and you have Zeus' power, too...does that still make you a half blood? Or a god? What if your something no one has ever seen before?" She asked quietly.

I rubbed my temples. "You're giving me a headache. I'm still a half-blood." I said. She nodded deep in thought. "Why are you here?" I asked her.

"My brother is a big jerk. He threw me in here because I wouldn't help and said I was betraying our sister. They beat me when I didn't cooperate, which was almost most of the time" she said and laughed weakly. I didn't want to ask what she needed to cooperate for, I was afraid to hear the answer.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm sure that map of your says where were going" She responded.

I suddenly remembered my map. I looked in my pockets for it...nothing! I dropped it on the sand! Oh no! _Wait- that means someone will find it and rescue us! _I thought happily, but I knew that we had walked far and no one will find it.

I gasped. "Adara! Juliet! Where are they?!" I yelled.

"You know Juliet?" she asked me. I nodded. She rested her head on the wall. "I wouldn't count on her, she's on _their _side" she said angrily.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Juliet, the one who's new to this half-blood thing, is..._evil?! _I took a deep breath and looked at Carla. "And Adara?" I asked, eerily calm.

"Don't know about her, though the name sounds familiar."

We stopped talked when a door opened. Bright light poured in and blinded for eyes for a second. Two water creatures were standing there and grabbed me. It pulled me outside, but I looked back to find Carla with a terrified look in her eyes. And that wasn't a good sign.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry 'bout the cliffy, I could help myself, and I want to make this chapter extra long because I won't updating in a few days. AND I found out my sit up rate is 29 sit-ups per minute, while my best friend's was 13! I feel strong =] **

**And if you think this chapter was way too confusing or dramatic, please tell me! I was trying to tone it down a bit, but somehow while I was writing this it was emotional songs...weird...**

**Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, my finger is fully healed, my birthday was yesterday(October 2, I'm finally thirteen!), I can type way faster now, and I'm five chapters into the book I'm writing! I am extremely happy!**

**Mr. Ease X, I'm not offended, I'm actually quite impressed, 71?! Wow! And, I just _happened _to see your Icon of Yankees, I love them! Rock on Yankee fan!**

**Chapter 10**

I was in a glass bowl. Kind of. A fairly _large _glass bowl. Football stadiumxTen large. But, instead of paying attention to Oceanus, I was staring through the glass at a shark. Sure, my ADHD gets in the way of things, but I was doing this purposely. Behind me though, water monsters, dracaena, and half-bloods was listening to Oceanus speaking. The water monsters had given me to two half-bloods. We were currently standing in the very back.

I was really bored, so I started making faces at the shark. It kept banging it's head on the glass, though it didn't break.

"Stop it!" Hissed the girl next to me.

I glared at her. "You can't tell me what to do!" I hissed back.

"You are our victim, and a very stubborn one at that! You have to listen to us!" A boy to the other side of me said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I wrinkled my nose at him. "Your breath smells." I stated.

He looked taken back. He breathed out and smelled his breath. "It does not!" he whispered.

"Does to!" I sang.

"Can you shut up!" he said, getting a little louder.

"Stop screaming our you'll get us all in trouble!" The girl said.

I hovered a bit using my magic and glared evilly at her. She took a step back, but still glared at me.

"Silence!" A booming voice yelled, making me lose concentration and fall from the air.

The two guards pulled me up and grabbed me by both arms.

"Ow, you're pinching my skin! And grabbing someone like that is very rude!" I said, mimicking my sisters accent when I realized she was standing beside Oceanus.

"Shut up!" The girl screamed.

Luna was glaring at me and I smirked. My plan was to make them so annoyed that they'll have to kill me or mess up in some way.

While Oceanus talked nonsense about killing me, I hummed a catchy tune and pulled away from the guards. I turned away from Oceanus and looked back at the shark who had gone still.

"You half-blood, listen to me or you'll be the sharks!" Oceanus yelled.

I turned to him, my eyes wide, and said, "I'm going to meet the sharks?! Seriously?! Wow, this is like the underwater aquarium! Except it smells like dead fish, not sea water. You should really get some air freshener." I said and smiled cheerfully.

Oceanus clenched his huge fist and his eyes twitched. I could be annoying, but not enough to annoy a god. Oceanus has bushy white hair, but no beard. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt and long pants with boots. His eyes were dark blue, too.

"I'm sorry, is that suppose to be a bad thing? Being sent to the sharks? Because I think I made friends with the one who was banging his head on the glass. Though, it must be pretty stupid" I commented, my voice suddenly turning to a southern accent.

Oceanus' eyes flared. This is actually kind of fun. Right until a pain shot into my arm. I fell to the ground, gripping my right arm painfully. I saw Oceanus grinning evilly. With Luna right beside him holding a dagger with blood dripping off the edge. I was about to make a witty comment, but then I blacked out.

I woke up in the dark room with Carla. I leaned up, but pain hit my arm again. I looked at it, it was green, black, purple and an odd orange color. It was awful, and filled my _whole _arm.

"Poison. Your sister poisoned you" Carla said, wrapping a wet cloth around my arm. She ripped up something and put it around my neck and under my arm so it was like a sling.

Luna had done this. Luna had actually poisoned me. I felt anger, hurt, sadness, pain, and grief fill me all at the same time. I took me a while to realized I was depressed. How am I going to get myself out of this one?

"Thanks" I finally said to Carla.

She nodded. "Heard you pissed everyone off at the meeting." she said, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Oh, it worked?" I said and laughed.

Carla smiled. "Is that your plan? Pissing everyone off until they go crazy?" she said.

I nodded. "Pretty much"

She grinned evilly. "I want to be a part of it. To show I' don't want to cooperate anymore." she said.

I glanced at the sword connected to my belt loop. It was stupid of them to leave a sword on me. But, then I remembered it would hurt anyone who touched it. I took my sword out.

"We could change our appearances, steal some armor, and pretend we're one of them. And when an opportunity reveals itself, we can escape." I said.

Carla nodded. "But how are we going to do that?"

"We remodel ourselves of course, I learned a bit form Aphrodite campers." I said and got to work.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, I had cut my long hair up to my neck, turned it a very light brown, and temporarily changed the color of my eyes to green. Carla's brown hair was long and jet black with sword-cut bangs, and I temporarily turned her eyes dark brown. We did not look like Terra and Carla any more. Thank the gods for magic being able to make stuff change colors.

The doors squeaked open and our plan activated. Two half-bloods wearing a light blue set and cloak walked in with two trays of food. It wasn't armor, but it still worked. I used my magic to pin them to the wall. I then used it to switch our clothes so we wouldn't have to strip them.

An agonizing hour of magic torture later, and everything was complete. The two half-bloods who _happened _to be girls now looked completely different. Thanks to me, one had long black hair and hazel eyes, and the other had short brown hair and blue eyes. A very hard and complicated transformation spell had made them look almost like Carla and I. And erasing all of their memories made me really weak, including making them only remember that their names were Terra and Carla.

"This completely drained me of power" I said to Carla and put on the cloak I had taken off so I can work.

She nodded. "I know, so we have to lay low until you re-generate or whatever." she said.

"Re-generate? I'm not a battery" I said put the sleeping half-bloods on the ground.

I stepped out of the dark room and into the creepy hallway. "Now to look for Adara" I said as Carla fell into step with me.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry of it was short, I was watching Harry Potter and kept getting distracted. And....I am bringing you a sneak peek of the next chapter since then next one probably won't be coming soon! Here it is! **

I started in horror and disgust at what I saw. Not only was he kissing her, Juliet was kissing him back! I jumped as a booming voice from behind the large door yelled something at a servant. I should have never agreed to this. Damn Carla and her unbelievable mind.

"Robyn!" The voice yelled.

I sighed and opened the door, leaving my real self behind and letting the new me sink in.

**Juliet kissed who?! Which booming voice?! Why is Carla damned?! And who is Robyn?! Lmao, I feel like some weird TV preview. **

**Leave a Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okayerz! Next chapter is here! Yes!**

**Chapter 11**

Carla and I sneaked past a couple of guards and ended up in front of a large door. We stared at it for a long time until we decided me open it. Just as I touched the door, I heard a yelled.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted.

I turned only to be facing Juliet in armor, looking at us angrily with a dark blue dagger in her hand.

"What are you doing here servants?! You're suppose to be aiding Carlos, me and Oceanus. Wasn't there another one of you?" she asked.

I blinked, she sounded kind of dumb yelling because of her accent. I resisted the urge to laugh and pretended to wipe my face. Thankfully, Carla had spoken up.

"Sorry, we were on our way to Oceanus. You wouldn't want to get scolded by him by making us go slower, would you?" She said sweetly.

I tried not to smirk as Juliet looked at Carla angrily. Juliet looked at me and glared. She stalked off into a room with a plain door. It took me a while to notice she was limping. What happened to her?

Carla grinned. "That was fun." she simply said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Let's just find Adara" I said.

I ignored the door to Oceanus' "Lair" and continued down the hallway.

There wasn't many rooms or people. It was very empty. Then, I heard low shouting coming from a large door. Curiously, I edged toward it and opened it. I was at a balcony, staring down at a bunch of half bloods and monsters. My stomach tightened when I saw three familiar beings on stage. Carlos, Oceanus, and Adara.

Adara's hands were tied behind her back, her clothes were bloody, her face was tear streaked, her eyes looked dull and scared, and she still tried looking strong. Seeing my friend like this brought tears to my eyes. I shook Carla and motioned her to where Adara was, her eyes widened.

"That's Adara?! She looks so..." she didn't even finish her sentence because I knew it would end badly.

A few moments later Juliet appeared on the stage. So, she mastered transporting and I didn't. I am not jealous, at least not right now. Oceanus picked up Adara by the neck and shook her. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Tell us where it is!" Oceanus yelled. _Where what is?_

"Never! Only Zeus and I know and you'll never get the information from me!" She shouted.

Everyone booed and, frustrated, Oceanus though her against the wall. I stayed put, knowing that I'll burst in and save the day or something. Juliet went over to her and put her dagger to Adara's throat.

"Speak, or I'll cut your tongue out" she said.

Adara smirked. "Then I wouldn't be able to talk and I'll be no use. Matter of fact, please cut out my tongue!" She pleaded.

Juliet's eyes flared and she hit Adara across the face. "Tell us where the key is!" Juliet yelled. _What key?_

"Why don't you check on Terra or something?! I heard she's dead!" Adara yelled.

Juliet looked taken back. Carlos stepped in and stood in front of Adara. Lightning danced on his finger tips. I suddenly remembered that I have Zeus's power in me, too. Maybe my magic is done, but not my awesome lightning powers.

I tried making lightning appear at my hands, seeing that I've never done this before. I smiled when the hair on my arms stood up because of the lightning. I bent down under the top of the railing and commanded the lightning to hit Oceanus. Oceanus jumped back and blinked, then glared at Carlos who looked dumbfounded.

"How dare you!" Oceanus shouted. Carlos stepped back. "To your quarters!" he added.

I smiled, it sounded like Oceanus was ground him. He stiffly walked out the large room and Oceanus cleared his throat.

"Forget the girl for now, we have preparations to be made!" He said and exited with a big blast of water.

"Show off" Muttered Carla.

Juliet took Adara up by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Carla pulled me back out the balcony.

"What were they talking about? What key?" Carla demanded.

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you!" I replied.

We thought for a while and stood up straight when we heard someone coming. A girl with bright red hair came walking to us. I noticed she had _pink _eyes, she looked familiar. I also noticed she was smirking.

"Long time no see, Terra. How long has it been? A year? Gods, never thought I would see you again." she said.

I blinked and stared at her, Carla's mouth was agape. How did she know I was Terra? My own sister didn't even recognize me.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

She smiled widely. "Carina. Don't you remember? School? Quiet one?" She said and grinned.

I blinked and scanned my memory for a girl with red hair and pink eyes. I gasped when I noticed who she was. She was from my school, before I knew I was a half-blood!

"Carina! Oh, my gods! You're a half-blood?" I whispered.

She nodded. "I found out a couple weeks ago. When they kidnapped me. I didn't get it at first, it took a while, but the got it through me" she said and pointed at the scar running from the ear to her chin.

How didn't I notice that before? "Wait- you were kidnapped? Who's you're parent?" I asked.

She frowned. "I-I don't know. I've experienced weird things but..." Her voice trailed off.

"A nice, walk down memory lane, but, uh, _someone's coming!_" Carla said and pushed us back into the balcony and closed the door.

Instead of stopping, the dumbest thing happened. We all stumbled and fell back, off the balcony. With my last ounce of magic, I slowed our fall so we fell lightly on our back. I sat up and glared at Carla.

She shrugged, "Hey, I thought fast." She said and stood up.

Carina and I got up after her. We slowly made our way to the doors, but it opened before we got there. Juliet was standing there, glaring at us.

"Carina? There you are, you suppose to be in training. Servants-whatever you names are-" She was interrupted by Carla.

"She's Robyn, I'm Arlene." She said.

Juliet took a deep breath. "_Robyn _and _Arlene, _report to Oceanus. Now" She said and left.

"Help me get out of here and I won't tell anyone you're here" She said, pleaded kind of and left.

Carla and made our way to where Oceanus is suppose to be. I raised an eyebrow at Carla. "Robyn? Arlene?" I said.

She just shrugged and kept walking. We opened the door to the room and stepped in. I sucked in a breath when I saw the two girls that was suppose to be us. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they looked scared. Juliet was there, too, not looking at them.

"We'll leave you to it then" Juliet said to Oceanus and left with Carlos.

The two girls who were suppose to be me and Carla looked at us.

"They claim they don't know anything." Someone from my left informed me.

"Stop lying or you'll be starved for a week!" Someone cried desperately to them.

"We don't know anything!" The girl who was suppose to be me said.

"You can quit the act! Either you cooperate, or you die!" The person said again.

Without a word, I ran out the room and out into the hallway. I paced in the hallway to think a little. I hadn't even thought about what might happen to them. Oceanus might kill them or torture them...my thought were interrupted by a weird noise. I walked to my left where the noises were coming from. I looked into an open room and blinked.

I saw Carlos lean in and _kiss _Juliet! Ew!

I started in horror and disgust at what I saw. Not only was he kissing her, Juliet was kissing him back! I jumped as a booming voice from behind the large door yelled something at a servant. I should have never agreed to this. Damn Carla and her unbelievable mind.

"Robyn!" The voice yelled.

I sighed and opened the door, leaving my real self behind and letting the new me sink in.

Carla was on the ground wiping something. I looked away when I realized it was blood. Then, I saw a big man with two people over his soldiers walking away. The two girls that were suppose to be me and Carla. They were dead. My eyes blurred, I let them die for my own purposes.

Carla's eyes widened when she saw me. _Your eyes and hair! _She mouthed. I stepped back. My hair was turning to it's natural color. And so was my eyes! I had to get out of here! I turned to run out again, but stopped when I saw Juliet standing at the door like nothing happened. Like she wasn't just kissing Carlos a few minutes ago.

She blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Terra?!" She screamed.

"What?!" I heard Oceanus yell.

"Terra, watch out!" Carla cried.

I didn't have time to think as I was grabbed and pushed roughly to the side and banged against the door. I didn't even have time to breath out when I saw a sword fly through the air where I was just standing because I was busy looking at the person on top of me.

He was looking straight into my eyes. His dark, long hair falling onto my face. His purple eyes looking at me with fear and determination.

"Irial?" I whispered.

Then all of Hades broke loose.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that?! Please don't hate it! I tried my best writing this chapter and I think I wrote it pretty well. Please review!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY!! This story is finally reaching it's OMG fighting moment! Don't hate me for what you see in this chapter...please....**

**Chapter 12**

Monsters came from all entrances as half-bloods dropped from the roof. It was truly an amazing and horrifying sight. Irial Held out his hand, I gladly took it, and he helped me stand. Yells were heard behind me, but all I was looking at was Irial.

"How'd you get here?" I asked him.

He smirked, making me smile, and said, "You left a map" he said and ran into battle.

A map? Oh! The one Adara made when she was in a trance! I must've dropped it!

"Terra!" I heard someone yell.

I turned and found Carla being attacked by another half-blood, one not on our side. I ran to her and took my sword out. I parred the sword from hitting her side and kicked the half-blood in the stomach. I gave her my dagger and she ran off to help another. I stood on my tip-toes looking for anyone I might know. I saw Luna, Zack, Tyler, Leslie, Zora...and Oliver! I don't know why my mind went alert when I saw him, maybe it was because...nah.

I jumped into battle and started fighting a dracaena. She was really good and was grinning evilly. Right then, I felt my magic come back to me. I smirked, I could use magic. I raised my arms, making her fly up with my magic, and through her against the glass walls, making her explode. I used my magic to fly up and help Oliver against three dracaena.

"Nice to see you again" he stated, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ditto." I responded once I killed on of the monsters.

"What's with your hair?" He said as we stood back-to-back fighting.

"My cover. You can call me Robyn" I said with a laugh.

I could practically feel him smiling. Like an imprint in my mind. _Whoa, Terra?! Stop thinking like that! _I told myself. I killed the dracaena and flew up in the air and ran my sword the the dracaena fighting Oliver. He wiped some dracaena dust off himself and rolled her eyes.

"Show-off" he stated.

I made him fall with my magic and went to help Luna. When she saw me, she smiled and forgot she was fighting. A half-blood kicked her and she fell, I quickly pushed the half-blood onto the glass wall, not noticing the small crack it made.

Luna scrambled up and hugged me tight. "Oh, my gods! We were so worried!" She squealed.

I smiled. "Don't worry I'm okay, and we have a fight to attend to!" I said.

She nodded and ran off, dramatically killing snake woman in the process. I laughed and ran to help Zora, who was being attacked by a bunch of Empousi. I quickly step in and explode them all with my magic.

"Thanks...nice to see you again" she said sadly.

What's with her? I saw Leslie running towards me, panic in her eyes. She gestured me to turn around. I turned, I quickly blocked a sword that came my way.

"Carlos" I growled.

He smirked. "You didn't get all my power" he said his sword glowed wickedly.

Lightning filled the room and everyone here cringed, not including me. I kicked away his sword, getting him by surprise, he took out a long dagger and started fighting me. Beside me, Leslie was fighting a skilled half-blood.

"What's with Zora?" I managed to say without losing concentration to fighting Carlos.

"She and Oliver broke up" She said.

It took most of my willpower to not turn around and scream. Carlos looked irritated, seeing that while fighting I was talking to my best friend.

"Why?!" I screamed, getting attention form a few monster, they saw me fighting with Carlos and went to fight others.

"You" she said.

I stopped fighting and glanced at Oliver fighting some half-blood girl. I ducked when Carlo's dagger went flying towards me. _Because of me. _I pushed Carlos a little harder, though he was much more skilled than me. He pushed _his _dagger in and twisted it against me sword, making it fly away, but it hit a near dracaena, making her explode.

He grinned and I reached for my dagger, but Carla had it. _Damn. _I twirled around and kicked Carlos in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping. I kicked away his sword and tackled him. I punched him in the chest, be he lifted his legs and kicked of off of him, sending me flying and hit the hard floor. I turned to the side and bit back tears.

I saw him go for his dagger. I staggered up and pushed him away from it with my magic, he knocked into another half-blood. I took the time to look around, searching for Oceanus but couldn't find him any where. Where had he gone? Carlos was suddenly throwing his weight on me, forcing me to fall. He pushed me in the stomach, I rolled to the side on a ball and coughed up blood.

"This is not good" I croaked.

Carlos kicked me on the back, I cried out but lifted myself into the air with my magic. I straightened up and hovered a few inches off the ground. I was still hunched from the hit on my stomach. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth and spit out a blob of it. _Ew. _I dropped to the ground what was happening? Why did I fall. I looked up only to find Juliet staring at me concentrating. What I also noticed was the blank look in her eyes.

I made her way to me in great speed and attacked me with a sword. I tried not hurting her, seeing that she's my sister, as much as I hate her right now, I could hurt her. She smirked, like she was reading me mind and actually slapped me with her sword. I fell to the ground, clutching the side of my face. I looked at my fingers, I was bleeding horribly. I could feel the large cut from my left temple going down to my neck. It hurt _so much. _I could feel tears stinging other cuts on my face.

I rolled my legs around, a trick I learned from Tyler a long time ago. She fell with a little scream and I managed to give her a good sized cut on the leg. She looked surprised that I hurt her. _Well, if you hurt me, I have permission to hurt you. _I thought bitterly.

I tackled her to the ground and she slapped me in the face. I blinked. Did she just just _slap _me?! Fury build inside me and I punched her in the nose. Her eyes widened, I heard something crack. As much as I hated it, I had to smirk. I was suddenly pulled off her and thrown back.

Carlos was standing above me look murderous. I almost forgot I saw them kissing. He raised his sword and pointed it at my throat. From the corner of my eye, I saw Juliet get up holding her sword in one hand and her nose with the other. She was walking to Oliver and I knew what she was going to do.

I pushed Carlos away with my magic and got up. Strength seemed to fill me as I ran in their direction. Though I felt like I was running fast, everyone else seemed to purposely be getting in the way so they slowed me down. I finally got mad enough to fly into the air and go Oliver's and Juliet's way.

Fear entered my and I flew faster. I dropped just in time, Oliver was distracted and didn't see me or Juliet. I fell between him and Juliet just as she was about to pierce his back. She ended up striking the dagger right on my side.

I screamed, causing Oliver to turn around. Juliet backed away once she realized she stabbed. She turned and ran away. Black blotches appeared everywhere and I felt dizzy. Then dagger was still in my side and it hurt and burned and made me feel like I wanted die and get the pain over with.

I started falling, but Oliver caught me. I heard him yelled something.

"I'm...okay" I said, my eyes fluttering.

"No, you're not! Why'd you take that dagger for me?!" He yelled.

I didn't get time to respond because I then saw an arrow fly right past my ear. Into Oliver. He dropped to the ground, making me fall with him. His eyes closed and anger filled me.

I felt strangely warm and suddenly much better. I raised several feet from the ground and held my arms out. No one took notice of me. Except for Irial. With all the magic I had, I tracked down every monster in the room and made them all explode. I heard loads of yells. I left the bad half-bloods alive because I don't want them to die.

Everyone looked up at me, and I suddenly felt weak again. Hecate had given me power. But, I had little time to rejoice because three arrows planted themselves on me. Two in my stomach, and one very close to my heart.

I went falling fast and felt blood ride down my body. My side was bleeding a lot, so was the cut that Juliet gave me. The arrows...they had poison. I fell to the ground. Banging my head on the floor. I heard yells and closed my eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay!! Don't hate me for this chapter! ...I did my best on this...please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay...seems no one hates me..._yet. _Well, next chappy is here!!**

**Chapter 13**

The smell of nasty medicine made me wake up. It made my head hurt, a lot. I think that was what made my head hurt...I'm not sure. I forced my eyes to open, though my eyelids felt extremely heavy. I blinked as my eyes got adjusted to the bright light. I was in a hospital room? Why not in the infirmary of Camp? I leaned to the right, and knew why. Sharp pain entered my side, giving me a vivid flashback of the battle I experienced. Juliet did this to me. I had a massive headache, my head felt like it was on fire!

"Don't move, you're still recovering." I heard a woman's voice say.

I turned my head slightly, and saw the woman who was talking. Wavy blond hair, gray, intelligent eyes, and pale skin.

"Athena?" I said, my throat hurt when I talked. It sounded scratchy and distant.

She winked and said, "Call me Ms. A". I forced a smile. A goddess was helping me. "You helped a lot out there." she added, I assumed she was talking about the battle. Just than a man walked in, a doctor. "You helped get rid of all the pesky flies." She said.

The monsters. I killed all of them. She winked again and walked out the room. The doctor checked something off his clipboard and didn't even notice Athena was even here.

"Nice to see you're awake. It's been a while. I'm Mr. Sanders, you're doctor." He said.

I closed my eyes, he knew I heard him, why waste my voice? Wait- how long was a while? Another thing, where is everyone?

"A broken rib, severe bleeding on the stomach, and a deep scar on the right side of you're face. An arrow was shot very close to you heart, we took all evidence from it out of your body, but there's a nasty scar there now, and a broken wrist, but that's healing quickly. You took a hard fall in the battle." he stated, sounding a bit distant.

How did he know about the arrows? I remembered that I fell at least fifty feet from the air.

"I'm a half-blood, too" he said, shocking me. Was he reading my mind?

I'm in really bad shape, how am I not dead right now? I realized I have bandaged running around my head.

"Oh, and a concussion. Severe bleeding there, too" he added.

I would've rolled my eyes for him leaving that little detail out, but my head hurt to much. I glanced at the bandage around my wrist and could feel my bandage around my stomach. At least I killed all the monsters, and I helped a great deal. Though I almost died because of it, I'm glad that mostly everything turned alright.

"Everything has stopped bleeding for now, and there are some guest waiting outside." he said and walked out.

A few minutes later, my friends walked in. I smiled when I saw all their happy faces. Luna, Tyler, Zack, Leslie, and Oliver was there. Zora walked in a few seconds later, I could tell she was faking happiness. I instantly made a mental note to hurt her in some way.

They all hugged me at the same time, making me wince because they were squeezing me way too tight. "Ow, ow, ow." I said and they all stepped back.

"Gods!" Leslie yelled angrily and slapped my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I cried.

"For not waking up for a week!" she yelled.

A week? I've been out for a week?

"She can't control that, Leslie" Oliver commented, though he was studying me intensively and not looking away when he said that.

"We were worried sick! I didn't get rest for the week because of you!" Luna said.

I noticed she had dark bags under her eyes, Leslie too. I smiled and said, "Nice to see you care so much"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Don't get a big head." he said.

"Already do" I said without missing a beat.

We all laughed. I realized someone was missing. "Where's Irial?" I asked, raising my head a bit to see over their shoulders.

I ignored the look Oliver gave me. "He'll be back in a few minutes, he had to IM Chiron" Zora commented.

I nodded, I was a bit sad that he wasn't here. But, he'll be here soon.

"So, what happened?" I asked, making myself sit up with my non-broken hand. My stomach hurt by doing that, but I gritted my teeth and didn't show emotion. But, I noticed Oliver saw how much it hurt through my eyes.

Weird how he know me so much.

"After you...you know...My dad came. And so did Poseidon. Oceanus got away before Poseidon did anything. Most of the bad half-bloods changed to our side, but the others got away. Including Juliet and Carlos. But, some girl, pink eyes, red hair...something with a C?...Carina, yeah she _demanded _looking for you. But then Poseidon sent us all to Camp half-blood's shore. But, we had to get you to the hospital because the injuries were too much for our healers." Luna explained.

I nodded, so Juliet got away. And Carlos. And Carina's alive. At least I kept my promise to help her out of that prison.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" Oliver said.

I glanced at him and saw that he too had bags under his eyes. I saw Zora glare at me from the corner of my eye. I forced myself not to smile.

"What happened with you? I saw an arrow go into you" I told Oliver.

He shrugged. "Left a scar, but nothing _that _serious." he said.

"Oh, look! Terra's boyfriend!" Zora called out, a little too loud.

Just then, Irial came though the door. "Let's leave these _love birds _alone, shall we?" She said and ushered Oliver out.

Everyone else shrugged and followed her. Irial and I were alone. He walked slowly to me, I gave him a small smile.

"What's up?" He asked.

I grinned, that's all he can say? "I'm just here, relaxing after a bloody battle. You?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I'm here, missing someone terribly, seeing that she almost died a week ago." he said.

I smirked, "Hope you're talking about me" I said.

"Of course" He replied and his lips met mine.

It was a sweet short kiss, it showed he was glad I was okay. It was okay, but...it didn't feel _right. _

He pulled away and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while, until the doctor came back because he needed one more blood test. And by blood test, he was secretly giving me some nectar, which made me feel much better. I ate a lot afterward, seeing that I haven't eaten in forever. I fell asleep soon after, I still needed rest. I woke up again in the middle of the night and wondered about Juliet.

Did she really want to kill me? Or was she being controlled by Oceanus? What exactly was Oceanus preparing for? And why did I have a strange feeling I already know the answer? I fell asleep again, my questions repeated itself as if they would get answered faster like that.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I don't really like Zora's character, but don't be surprised if another character randomly comes and suffocates her. Lol, not like that would happen!...anyways, in my opinion(Though I know you don't care) this wasn't my best chapter. I wasn't really..in the _moment. _-Sighs-And, I know, short chapter. Sorry.  
**

**Please review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**If this chapter comes out bad, it's because I had a big fight with my friend, my stories depend on my mood and right now I'm angry sad and kind of soft...You might hate me for it though...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 14**

The van rumbled lightly over the field. I finally get to go back to camp. Though, there was still a bandage around my head, and around my waist. Just for pre-caution. I looked at the hand that was intertwined with Irial's, then glanced at Oliver in the window seat. Zora was sitting between us and Irial to my right. Argus was driving, and everyone else was in the back. Well, at least I got my old clothes back ,though they were a bit dirty.

I wondered why I took that dagger for Oliver. Was it because I- _Nah. _Probably because he one of my best friends. Though, I know that I have feelings for him. But, I have feelings for Irial, too.

Zora seems to hate me because it was _my _fault Oliver and her broke up. I don't think it really was because of him...maybe she was just annoying. Though...maybe it _was _because of me.

The van stopped. We were at Camp. I nearly jumped out the van, being in a car not being able to move is torture for a kids with ADHD. I took a deep breath and glanced back at all my friends hopping off the car. Argus left without a word and we made our way to Half-blood Hill.

"It's not over you know" Irial commented.

I frowned, upset that he would think in the negative side. "I know" I said quietly.

Oliver brushed past me, even though there was plenty of space somewhere else. I could tell tell he was angry for some reason. I sighed and held Irial's hand.

We passed the Camp borders and saw that only the Apollo members were up. Everyone greeted us and asked if I was okay, I muttered "I'm fine" to everyone and headed to my cabin, alone.

I shut the door to the Hecate cabin and the first thing I saw was Juliet's messy bed. I held back tears and decided to get angry instead. I clenched my hands and the bed went flying upwards. I glared at the wooden thing and it silently broke into little pieces and fell to the ground. I walked over to my bed and climbed into it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on calming my emotions. When I'm angry, bad things still happen.

I got back up and decided to change into clean clothes. I took out a dark green , short-sleeved shirt and black shorts, along with my black converse. I glanced at my cloak that I haven't worn since I've been with my mother. I quickly put it on, loving the familiar feeling it it around my. It's black, had a hood, and reaches up to the floor, and it has strings where the hood it so I can tie it.

I was about to leave when I noticed a book on my table. I picked it up and studied it. It was notebook sized and dark red with the words, _ Potions and Healing. Level 2. _I didn't have that before. Huh, potions and healing? I bet I could use it to heal the scar on my head! And maybe the one running from my ear to my neck!

My mother must've given me this. I remembered seeing it on her desk when I trained with her. I smiled and walked outside, my new book in my hands. I avoided everyone else and sat under a shady tree with my legs crossed.

I opened the book and scanned it. It was mostly in English, with a few words in Latin and Greek. I stopped at a section where it said _Healing. _

_Healing can be very complicated, and very easy. It mostly depends on what you want to heal. If it's a bruise, it requires light concentration. If it's a cut, it requires a potion. If it's something as bad as a scar, you will need much concentration and a simple healing potion. For a healing potion, go to page 23._

"A potion" I muttered.

So, I needed to make a potion. I went to page 23 and remembered the ingredients with my photographic memory. I needed frogs blood, minotaur horn, Poison Ivy leaves, strand of red hair, strand of my own hair, water, sea salt, and bird blood. Ew.

How am I going to get all that?! "This is crap" I muttered.

"What is?" A strangely high voice said, startling me.

I jumped and looked at the person who spoke. "Carina!" I yelled, happy to see she was alive.

She smiled. "I'm here thanks to your freaky, _OMG I explode things! _Power." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Who's you're parent anyways? Bet it's someone annoying." I said.

"You don't want to annoy him. It's Ares." She said cheerfully.

"Ares?! War god?! Your father is the war god?!" I cried out.

She nodded. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're like, out to get me!" I said. I sighed and added, "Oh, forget it. You're the only one I'm being nice to."

"Want to see my weapon of choice?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded and she took out a necklace. She pressed something in the middle and the necklace turned into a huge blood red hammer-thing. She grinned, topping off the evil look.

I backed away. "Whoa" I said.

She smiled, she was about to say something else but a voice beat her to it. "Terra?" Oliver called out.

Carina smirked. "Ah, isn't he he the guy that-"

"Don't say it, Carina!" I said, interrupting her.

She shrugged and walked walked away when Oliver got to me. He glanced at the book in my hands.

"What's that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "A book" I stated.

He smiled slightly, though a look of irritation crossed his eyes. "About what?" he asked.

"Potions and healing. Appeared on my desk. From my mom." I said.

He nodded. "Can we talk? In private?" he asked.

I nodded warily and he led me to the beach. He crossed his arms and looked out to the water. "I need to know the real reason you took that dagger from me." he said.

I played with my fingers. "Because, you're my best friend. I couldn't let you die." I said.

He looked at me, seeming impatient. "You know that's not the real reason." He said.

I stepped back. "Yes, it is" I argued.

He stepped forwards. "I know there's another reason." he said softly.

He touched the scar on my face, I didn't move and stared into his eyes. Searching for anything that might give me a clue to what he's feeling. When I didn't say anything, he leaned down and kissed me. I let him, too. I didn't push him away or anything. It was nice...it felt...right somehow. I realized what I was doing and quickly stepped away from me.

"What are you doing?! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"One that you don't like!" He yelled back.

"I do like him! You don't go around kissing girls with boyfriends!"

"I know, you know the real reason why you didn't want me to die! You like me! So, stop being an idiot and admit it!"

I glared at him and started walking away. "Remember, you let me kiss you." He said, more softly this time.

I stopped turned around. I studied him for a moment. His black hair moved gracefully in the wind, his skin seemed to sparkle in the sun, and he was looking at me with an angry, but also hurt expression. I shook my head and started walking away again.

A hand grabbed my and I turned, feeling a knot in my stomach.

"Terra, please" Oliver whispered.

His eyes were pleading and so was his words. I held back my temptation of kissing him again and shoot my head.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I gently pulled away from him and ran before he could do anything else. I knew then, I loved him. Though I knew I couldn't because I have Irial. And I have to do as much as I can to push him away.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**OMG! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME FOR THIS!! It'll all work out, I promise! And, btw, the story is still not over, and you'll be glad to hear that I'm making a sequel to this too!!**

**And whoever can guess the patterns of my stories for this series gets a HUGE and incredibly AWESOME sneak peak for everyone!!**

**Leave a Review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I realized this story is longer than the first one! Huzzah!! AND, I'm updating it much more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

**P.S. I realized that some characters from the first story isn't here! AH! So, I will put them in this chapter!! And, I forgot one character in the last two chapters, I'll put him in this one too. Gosh, I gotta keep track of all these!!**

**AND! ****PJOWritersInc. ****Got **_**half **_**of it right, get the other half and you earn everyone the sneak peak!!**

**Chapter 15**

Most girls sit down, alone, if I might add, crying. But, that's what normal, human girls do. And as much as I wanted to, I'm walking through the forest looking for a frog, for my healing potion. For about an hour now. Giving up, I stomped out of the forest and headed to my cabin.

"Terra!" A voice called out. I turned to see Irial walking to me. "Chiron is looking for you, a package came." he said.

I nodded and ran to the Big House. Chiron was in front of it inspecting the outside of a _huge _box. And I mean _really _huge. About my size. I walked to him and touched the box, afraid a bunch of bugs will crawl out of it.

"It appeared in my office with a note" Chiron said and handed me a small piece of paper.

It said: _Thought you might need all this. It has most of anything you need for all the potions. _And I know it was from Hecate because I would recognize her handwriting anywhere. I was about to run my hand through my hair, but I remembered that there was bandage cover it. I nodded at Chiron.

"It's from my mother...but, how do I get it to my cabin?" I asked.

Chiron looked around and spotted someone. "Jace, may you help Terra bring her package to her cabin?" He called out to the person.

I turned to see no other than Jace. I haven't seen him in camp at all! Son of Zeus must've been busy. But, I remembered that he was a big jerk with Luna last year. I frowned, but let him take the box over to the cabin.

"It's been a long time, heard you practically saved everyone's butts." He commented, not breaking a sweat to carrying the box.

He flicked his hair to the sides like boys with long hair usually do. "Uh-huh" I said. _Practically?!_

"I could have been there, underwater. But, Lightning and water don't mix. So, I protected the camp instead." he continued.

"_Uh-huh_"

"I could done well in the fighting, but oh well. You got pretty beaten up. By your sister, right? Wow, thought she was just a weak girl, looks like she's pretty strong from the looks of it." he said.

I glared at him angrily. "Did you just imply that Juliet is stronger than me?!" I yelled.

He gave a little nod and continued walking like he didn't care. Now I know why Luna broke up with him.

"Oh, and, can you try speaking to Luna about me? I really don't know how I messed-" he didn't get to finish his words because I had pushed him about thirty feet away with my magic.

"Shut-up! Gods, all you think about is yourself!" I yelled, getting the attention of others.

He scrambled up and glared at me. "Oh really little miss _I saved everyone's asses_?!" He yelled back.

"Shut-up!"I screamed, my voice higher than usual. "_Σιωπή!_" I yelled out and pointed at him.

I saw the black orb of the silencing spell go after him and go into his mouth. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He mouthed: _What in the Hades did you do to me?!_

"I told you to shut-up! You were just too conceited to listen!" I yelled.

He mouthed a bad word to me, which set off alarms in me. Clenched my hands and he went flying up. He pointed at me and lightning came out his fingers, I thought fast and shouted, "_Καουτσούκ Ασπίδα!_"

In less than a second, a rubbed shield appeared at my arms and the lightning bounced off it harmlessly. Yes, years of school finally paid off in a half-blood's life! I smirked at Jace, whose face was red with anger. I knew what lightning did to me, I almost died because of it a couple of days ago. But, at the same time, I had some lightning power in me too. _Thanks Carlos! _I thought bitterly.

I tried sending out lightning, and it worked! It went straight towards him, he deflected it off with his own lightning, with an astounded look in his eyes. _How did you..?_ He mouthed.

I clenched my hands, but felt someone touched it. I turned angrily and grinned at my fair-haired friend. "Nate!" I said and wrapped my arms around him. I punched him in the shoulder and glared at him. "Where were you all this time?!" I asked.

He winced. "I couldn't visit you at the hospital, I was helping someone else. Adara." He said.

I softened up. "Adara? Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "She's getting some rest in the Demeter cabin." he said.

I sighed and nodded. He gestured to Jace, who was moving his mouth, but not saying anything. "Silencing spell?" he said, I nodded. He smiled. "Good, that guy needed to shut-up."

I laughed and we said our goodbyes, promising to hang out with the other some day. Then, I remembered about Carla! Where is she?! Did she make it?! I turned to run to the Big House, but slammed into my huge box. I frowned, _how am I going to get this to my cabin? _I tried out a spell I learned with my mother a few months ago. It can move items, occasionally people, to wherever I want it to.

"_Μεταφορών. Στην καμπίνα μου._" I muttered while touching the box.

The box faded away, leaving red ash which meant it was safely delivered. Cool. I ran to the Big House and stopped when I saw Chiron.

"Chiron? Where's Carla? She was suppose to be with use, she looks exactly like Carlos. She's his twin" I said.

Chiron frowned. "That was her? I'm sorry, but she was one of the few half-bloods who got captured" he said sadly.

I frowned and nodded. It was my fault. I said I would get her out, but I didn't even know where she was during the big battle. I nodded sadly and ran off to my cabin. I ran head first into my box when I went in.

"Damn box" I muttered and pushed it out of the way.

I sighed, I'm going to find Carla. Somehow, I don't know, but I'm going to. I made a promise, kind of, and I'm not gonna break it. But, for this healing potion...I gotta get it ready.

The box caught my eyes and I opened it. When I opened it, the smell hit me, it smelled like something dead. Then I realized what was in it. It was ingredients for potions! All types of potions! I silently thanked Hecate and got started on the healing potion.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, how was that? So, you met Jace and Nate again. Can't believe I forgot the foal, loathsome, evil little cockroach, Jace! Whoever caught the Harry Potter reference...I give you a cookie. **

**Just so you know, Terra is being a little distant with everyone and fighting because she feels something bad is going to happen. And she doesn't want to get her friends involved. **

**And WOAH! Two updates in one day!! Wow, go me!**

**Review, please!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't been updating, my Internet has been down, here's a new chapter! And just so you know, this story is soon coming to an end, I already have the first chapter of the next "Book" written out, so the new story will probably come right after this one's finished. I'm not sure about the name of it though...And sorry about the bad word in this chapter..  
**

**Chapter 16**

The potion worked, I feel _so _much better. But, the scar running from my ear to my neck was still noticeable. It was really pale, with a twinge of pink in it, and so was the scar on my stomach. The one on my head completely healed though. I frowned at the mirror, my hair looked very dirty. I think you could actually see the dirt in it. I got in the shower and washed my hair.

About an hour later, I felt really comfortable. I put a bunch of gel in my hair, so it looked shiny and curly, I had my sweatpants and t-shirt on. My ADIDAS slippers. I felt totally vulnerable, what if camp was suddenly attacked? I but my sword strap on and attacked my sword to it. There, I'm totally ready for an attack.

I avoided everyone and sneaked to the arena. A line of things that resembled scarecrows was set up. No one was here, so I started practicing. I attacked each one a different ways, I've seen Zack practice and that taught me a couple of new ways. Back when I was living in the mountains with my mother.

I sat down on the floor when I was done. My head was filled with sweat and I was breathing hard. I think I over did it. I moved to lay against the wall and stared hard at the last scarecrow that was still standing. A few seconds later, it exploded.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and thought, _what in the Hades have I gotten myself into?_ I mean, more than a year ago, I had a life. One that didn't include killing monsters everyday. I didn't talk to my father since I lived with my mom, he's probably worried everyday. I practically ruined his life by coming here.

I found myself thinking about leaving camp. Do I even have to be a year rounder? I can tackle anything someone throws at me.

Unfortunately, the gods picked this moment to make my day worse. I heard yells outside and the horn sounded. That's not good. I grabbed my sword and ran out. I found myself in a full-fledged battle. Somehow, the borders were weakened and monsters dashed across it. Half-bloods were mixed with campers, which made it hard to tell which was on our side, the _good _side.

"Terra, what are you doing?! Fight!" Oliver yelled in the middle of fighting this girl. I nodded and ran off.

I began to notice that the campers all had blue tape on their faces, now I can tell who-is-who. I raised my sword when someone attacked me. It was Carlos, he was grinning wickedly.

We slashed at each other in a pattern. Suddenly, He took out another sword and pushed me down. He put the two sword my neck and smirked.

He leaned down to my face and said, "I win" as icily as he could.

I clenched my fist forcing some of my magic and energy towards my hands. I punched his chest, forcing him to fly upwards and fall hard in the ground. He was unconscious. I wiped dirt off my sweatpants and froze when I heard someone with a strong British accent.

"Hello, sister" Juliet said, suddenly appearing before me.

"Juliet" I growled and raised my sword.

She waved me away. "No need to start a fight, I'm here for a friendly visit." she stated.

I rolled my eyes and gestured around me. "This is friendly?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "It's was I call friendly." she said. "But, I'm here to tell you something. You caused a great loss in my army. After working on them so long, you destroy all my monsters and half of my half-bloods. I-"

"After you worked on them so long?" I interrupted her. "I brought you here only a few weeks ago!"

"I lied! Bloody Hades, you think I would be that gullible?! I knew all along that I was a half-blood! Gods, you are so _stupid, _you git! I'm a great actress don't you think? You are so _naïve!_" She said and burst out laughing.

I stood there staring at her. Dumbfounded. I can't believe it. Anger filled me. She's been playing with me all along?! And has the _nerve _to call me stupid and whatever _git _means?!

"You Bitch!"Yes. I actually cursed. That's how angry I was.

I pushed her with my magic, but somehow, she avoided it and frowned. "Don't call me bad names sis, it can get me really angry." When she said that, I was suddenly flying through the air fell through the top of a tree. Branches raked across my face and I fell the ground. I felt the small glass container of my healing potion break and spill all over the ground.

Juliet was suddenly in front of me. "I. Hate. You." I managed to utter.

She smirked. "Oh, do you know? How much would you hate me if I killed one of your friends?"

My eyes widened. "No, what are you-" before I could finish, with a flick of her hand, Carla appeared at her feet. "Juliet, don't-" A hand covered my face. Carlos.

Carla's eyes widened and Juliet raised her hand and Carla hovered the the air. I started getting my magic ready, but Carlos shot lightning through me. I screamed, but it sounded muffled against Carlos' hand. Juliet picked up my sword raised it up and pointed it at Carla, why didn't my sword do anything to her? I shut my eyes, but Carlos shot more lightning through me, forcing my eyes open. Just in time to see Juliet force my sword into Carla and pulled it out with a smile on her face.

Carla gasped and her eyes drooped. She fell to the ground, dead. Juliet dropped my sword and clapped once, clearly satisfied. She looked at my miserable face and smiled brightly.

"Ta-ta for now, sis. Got a battle to fight!" She said cheerfully and skipped off into the crowd of half-bloods.

Carlos let go of me I fell to the ground, gasping from the lightning that flowed through me and the pain of seeing a friend get killed with my own sword. Carlos walked by his former sister and frowned. .

"She killed your little sister, too." I choked out.

He stopped and stared at me for a moments. His eyebrows furrowed. He gulped and sprinted off to the battle. This is when I let the tears spill out. Watching someone die isn't as easy as you think. I took a deep breath. I still have a battle to fight, and I will _not _let anyone else die. I reached to pick up my sword, but stopped. I can't use that sword. From the corner of my eyes, I saw something materialize. I turned towards it. It was...a bow and arrow?

I picked it up. It was black, and glistening. And the arrow was wickedly sharp. I don't know what made me use this. Either it was because I knew my mother sent it to me. Or maybe because it looked cool. Somehow, I knew it was because I cannot touch my sword again without thinking of Carla getting murdered by it. I left my sword on the ground and ran into battle with the bow and arrow.

It took me a while to realize the arrow was charmed to appear in my hands whenever it was shot three yards away. And once the arrow would touch the monster, it would explode instantly.

Once all the large monsters were done for, I fought the smaller ones. Like the dracaena, Empousi and the water monsters. I strapped my bow and arrow on my back and took my my dagger that was hanging on my strap on my leg. I fought and just let my anger and pain fall on whoever I was fighting. I froze again when I saw Juliet.

She was fighting someone who looked strangely familiar. My throat swelled up when I realized it was Leslie. I yelled for Leslie to get away from Juliet, but she didn't seem to hear. Unfortunately, Juliet did. She looked at me slightly and smirked. I started running towards them, but before I even reached them, Juliet plunged her sword into Leslie, making her scream loudly. I stopped in my tracks. Leslie limply fell on the ground and Juliet sprinted away. I swallowed back a sob and started stepping back. Then, I fought fiercely.

I killed a ton of dracaena and bunch of water monsters. I stopped fighting when someone shook me fiercely. I blinked back tears and focused on the person.

"Terra, calm down. I'll take it form here" Oliver said soothingly. I shook my head. "You're hurt, go to the infirmary. I'll take it from here" He repeated.

I noticed that my arm was bleeding and I had several cuts on my legs. I nodded and made my way to the infirmary, stopping slightly when I saw Leslie on the ground, not moving. I saw a kids taking a breath.

"Take her away from there!" I yelled, he nodded and went off.

When I got to the infirmary, Apollo kids immediately tended my arm and legs. That's when I hard a cry from outside. It was startling, like...I can't even explain it. Everyone dropped to the ground and covered their ears, including me. I heard something like a stampede and the cry stopped. I ran outside, limping, and saw that our enemies scattered away. Everyone else was on the ground with their ears covered. A satyr was in the middle of it all, standing there, looking accomplished.

"Grover!" A happy voice call out and Chiron went to greet the satyr named, 'Grover'

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Annnd, since no one figured out the second pattern of how I write my stories. Okay, the first thing was my mood. The second is...elements!! The first was StoneLike earth and stuff this one was water and who can guess which one the next story is?? Whoever can, gets a free virtual cookie!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, for everyone who mentioned fire....well, you get virtual cookies!!! The next story will be about fire!!!! Now that's one part of the hint. The next one is from the next storyIn Terra's POV Probably the third chapter.**

_**I stared at Half-blood hill. The guy struggled to cross it, but no one went to help. I could see a pale scar running down his face. Suddenly, Luna's mom dropped down and started crying. Her dad didn't even noticed his wife crying. He continued staring at the guy. Then, I realized who he is. But, that's impossible! How could Hades let that happen...?**_

**That's it for the hint!! I hope I didn't expose too much...Anyways, this is the last chapter! -TEAR TEAR- It's really long though, I probably would've cut this in half and put it in another chapter, but I was too lazy. This chapter took up EIGHT OPENOFFICE PAGES! Wow! Most I've written!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!!**

**Chapter 17**

I crossed my legs on top of the couch. Luna, Oliver and me were waiting for Chiron and Grover to finished talking in the next room, while everyone else helped fix camp. I didn't tell Luna about Leslie yet. Our best friend was murdered my sister, how was I suppose to explain that? A tear made it's way down my cheek and I pulled the blanket I had around me.

"Terra? What's wrong?" Oliver quietly asked. He's been acting like the little scene between us never happened. It kind of annoyed me.

"I...Juliet was fighting...Leslie and, uh-"

"Hey, where _is_ Leslie? I didn't see her." Luna interrupted me.

Another tear fell from my eye. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Juliet...she killed Leslie" I said.

Luna's head snapped up and turned to me. My eyes started blurring and I nodded. Luna got up, her eyes starting to turn red.

"I-I have to see if this is true. She..she could be in the infirmary or...or..." Luna shook her head violently and ran out the room.

I bit my lip and let out a sob. An arm went around my shoulder, I had forgotten Oliver was here. He rubbed my arm soothingly, which just made me cry more. Then, I thought about Carla. And I cried even more. I didn't even notice I was leaning against Oliver, which made me miss when he would hug me. I came to realize that everyone I was close to was in danger, and I don't want anyone else to die because of me.

My crying slowed, and eventually stopped. Oliver cradled me in his arms and I leaned off of him and wiped my eyes. I tugged my blanket and refused to look at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but..."

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"I can't do this." I suddenly said. Oliver blinked, clearly confused. I took a deep breath. "Juliet...she killed Carla because I was her friend. And she killed Leslie because of me, too. I'm putting everyone I'm close to in danger. Which includes you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He stared at me for a couple of moments. And he ran his hand through his hair, which pretty much made my heart go faster. I peeled my eyes from him and tried not regretting what I was going to say next.

"I have to leave" I announced to him.

Just tan, Grover and Chiron opened the door and stepped in. Grover smiled at me.

"You helped a lot, thank you." He said and his hooves shuffled across the floor and out the big house.

"Terra, the gods have come to realize that your have done them great favors they never seemed to think about. Destroying the Stone of Life and the army of Oceanus." Chiron laughed. "They didn't even know Oceanus was stirring. Not even Poseidon. What I'm getting at, child, is that they would like to meet you."

My jaw dropped a little. "What?" Oliver and I said in unison.

I got up. "You mean mean they want me to go to Olympus?" I confirmed.

"Yes, child. Not now, of course. They still have to work things out. But, by the end of the summer perhaps." Chiron explained.

"That's great! So, um..." I looked around searching for an excuse to leave.

"You can go now" Chiron said with a laugh.

I nodded and left the big house. I quickened my steps, afraid that Oliver would try and talk me out of leaving. But, then I felt a rough hand slip into mine then turn me around.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Oliver asked.

I bit my lip and look at everything but him. "I-I mean...I'm putting you in much danger and I can't risk..." I stopped before I'll say something I'll regret.

"You can't risk...?" His voice begged me to tell him what I really feel. His dark eyes searched mine for something.

I finally gave in. "I can't risk losing you." I whispered.

Oliver smiled suddenly, and I frowned. "You mean that?" He asked.

I nodded. He pulled me closer with the hand he was holding and kissed me. I didn't pushing him away. I think I actually felt him smiled against the kiss. I pulled away after I noticed what I was doing. I totally forgot about the situation at hand.

I stepped back and shook my head. "No. No. No. I-I can't. I have to get away before Juliet finds out about you. I have to-" I was interrupted by another voice.

"Terra?" I heard Irial say from behind me. I forgot about Irial.

I turned quickly. "Irial! I-"

"Save it!" He said angrily. "I knew something was up, but..." He glared at Oliver. "This is all your fault." he said to him.

Oliver stepped in front of me. "My fault? You did nothing to care for her! You don't even know anything about her!" He argued.

"Oh, yeah? What do you know about her?" Irial challenged.

"That her best friend just died. And your not here to comfort her." Oliver growled.

Irial stayed silent. He glanced at me, I looked down at my dirty converse. Irial gave one last look at Oliver and marched off to the infirmary. Oliver turned to me and took a step forward. I took a step back.

"I have to find Luna" I said and ran to the Half-_half-_blood cabin.

Luna was sitting on her bed reading. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was sniffling. I'm guess reading helps her calm down. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I hate your sister" Luna muttered.

I sighed. "I hate her, too."

"Tyler found out. He devastated." She said.

I frowned. I forgot, he's her boyfriend. _Was. _Oh this is awful! And it's all Juliet's fault! _No, it's my fault. _I thought sadly.

"I'm causing all this. Juliet will go after everyone I care about, so I'm leaving." I told her.

"You can't leave at a time like this!" she argued.

"If I don't, things will get worse! I'm going to my dad's apartment in Manhattan. Maybe you can visit me sometime. I haven't talked to my father in a while, so it'll be good or him." I explained.

She nodded and thought for a while. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." I responded. I got up from the bed. "I have to pack. I'm really sorry about Leslie. I'll see you later." I said and left the cabin.

I was about to open my cabin, but someone stopped me. I smiled sadly at Zack. "Hey" I said.

"Hey, um, I heard about Leslie. Sorry." he said.

I nodded. "It's alright." I told him. "And, I'm leaving." I added quickly, afraid he was going to yell me.

His eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because, Juliet is going to go after everyone I care about, and I can't risk it. So, I'm leaving. To live with my dad in Manhattan." I explained once again.

He nodded and frowned. Suddenly, he smiled widely. "What?" I questioned.

"I _am _your protector, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, you mother didn't assign me to anyone else, yet. So, I have to protect you."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I have to come with you. To protect you in the world of chaos." He said.

I laughed. "It's Manhattan, not the world." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Same thing. Anyways, your mom is probably mad at me for letting you get taken, and I can't let you go to Manhattan alone after that." He said.

I smiled. "Okay then, we leave tomorrow! But, my dad doesn't know about you or anything that happened and he didn't hear form me since last year..."

He shrugged. "It's alright. So, go pack and I'll tell Chiron."

He turned to leave. "Arrow boy?" I said, he turned and smiled at his nickname. "Thanks" I said.

He gave me a goofy grin and hugged me. "No problem, Mirl." he said. I laughed at _my _nickname.

We pulled away and he nodded and jogged to the Big House. I opened the door to my cabin, but was stopped. Again. By...Zora?

"How dare you!" She screamed.

I blinked in surprised. "What did I do?!"

She glared at me. "You took Oliver from me!"

"I didn't take him from you! He _left _you! Get it in your head!" I yelled.

"Well, you kissed him and you know I still like him!"

"He kissed me! And I happened to like it!" I stopped, I didn't mean to say _that._

Then, you're not going to believe this. She slapped me. Why is it that I'm always getting slapped?! I glared her and was about to hit her, but then Carina intervened. She stood in front of Zora and pressed a button on her necklace. Her large, blood red hammer-thing popped out on her hands.

Zora stepped back, clearly frighted. Carina looked terrifying. She glared at Zora.

"Did you just slap my friend?" Carina asked her threateningly.

Zora's eyes widened and she took off running. We laughed then Carina got all serious.

"I heard you're leaving" she said. I nodded. "Well, Luna explained everything to me. We understand. So, I'm guessing you're not going back to South Manhattan Middle school of Higher Teaching?"

"I don't think so. I'm just going to a normal private school. That's not for smarty pants." I said and we laughed. "Well, I gotta pack. See you later" I said.

She nodded and I went inside my cabin. I took out my suitcase and started packing all my clothes. I thought about what happened between me and Irial. Does that mean that we're over? If it doesn't, I think I have to end things with him. I care too much for Oliver to still be with Irial. But, I _can't _be with Oliver because of Juliet. She'll probably kill him. I can't believe she killed Carla and Leslie. I'm getting revenge one day and she's going to regret it.

Outside, it started raining and thundering. Zeus must be angry his daughter was killed. I sighed and finished packing my suitcase. Zeus is probably angry at Juliet for killing her and at me for letting Carla get killed. And he's probably mad at my mom for having us. Ugh, this a disaster.

I decided to skip dinner, and go right to sleep, until tomorrow. Zack had said Chiron said it's okay for me to leave, but it'll be really dangerous. So, before I knew it, I woke up on the next awful day. Zack had woken me up.

I quickly showered and changed. I put on a black t-shirt, dark purple shorts, and black sneakers. I left my hair out and grabbed my suitcase. I stuffed some spell books in my Camp bag and picked up my bow and arrow. I left my sword, that still had a blood stain on it, on my desk. I took one last look around my dark cabin. I sighed left, closing the door behind me. I walked to half-blood hill, where Zack and my pagaesus was waiting. So was my friends. Irial, Oliver, Luna, Leslie, Nate, Tyler, , Adara, and Carina.

They saw me and tackled my into a large group hug. We all ended up falling on the ground.

"We're gonna miss you, Terra!" Luna yelled out, and a bunch of agreeing followed.

"We'll see you next year, or sooner!" Nate said.

"Of course you guys, I'm going to miss you too." I replied and smiled widely. "And, you're crushing me" We all got up from the ground and everyone gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Irial." I muttered to him when I hugged him. "I know this isn't working out." I added.

He nodded. "I know, so I'll see you next year." He said. I nodded and gave him a sad smile.

We pulled away and I went to Oliver. "Oliver..." I started.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll be okay over here." he said.

I bit my lip and looked down. "I really like you, but I can't be with you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I said.

He smiled and nodded. He lifted my chin and pecked my on the lips. "I know." he said. "I'm gonna miss you" he said and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I muttered against his shirt.

I let go and made my way to Angel. Everyone said bye, and I said bye back. Zack waved and he hopped up on Angel. I followed after him and gave everyone a sad wave. Chiron opened the door to the Big House and I waved to him to. He smiled and waved back. Angel started running and flapped her wings, within a few seconds, we were in the air.

Camp Half-blood turned smaller and smaller, until I couldn't see it anymore. Here I am, once again, with Zack riding Angel, and leaving my friends behind. But this time, instead of going to live with my mom, I have to go to my dad's.

I made a mental note that I will get revenge for Juliet killing my friends. She better not harm anymore of them.

* * *

**AHH!! THIS STORY IS OVER!!!!!! OMG! Ah, it's been great writing this story and I'm to say they will be a sequel! And HERE IS THE NAME OF IT!**

_**Terra: The Burning Sensation**_

**You like? Please tell me if it's any good. It will be coming out in about a week since some chapters are already written and I don't want to wait too long to post it. And, don't worry, Terra's audience with the gods will show up in the very first chapter! And wow...this the second story I've finished...I'm so happy!**

_**To my readers,**_

_**Thanks for reading! And please review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Demi-god, Daughter of the Sea**_


End file.
